


Le daemon du sorceleur

by Eilisande



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Communauté : obscur échange, Daemon Prejudice, Multi, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Les sorceleurs sont des monstres. La meilleure preuve de cette affirmation, c'est qu'il est bien connu qu'ils n'ont pas de daemons. Malgré cette horrible absence, Jaskier ne peut s'empêcher de suivre et d'aimer Geralt. Mais jamais, jamais il n'osera lui demander ce qu'il en est, ni même à penser trop fort au problème. La confrontation avec un monstre le force à confronter le problème.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Obscur Echange





	1. L'oiseau moqueur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> The Witcher (jeux, série, livres) : Jaskier/Geralt (ou Yen/Jaskier/Geralt si tu préfères), Daemon AU ou des Daemons pas stabilisés ? Ça serait pratique en combat, et ça expliquerait que les gens pensent que les sorceleurs n’ont pas de daemons, puisque leur apparence change parfois… Est-ce que Roach est le daemon de Geralt ? Ca expliquerait qu’elle puisse monter sur les toits ou apparaître à côté de lui comme par magie :D :D)  
> Bonus pour du touchage de Daemon. :) Rating aussi haut que tu veux. J’adorerais un truc du point de vue de Jaskier, avec aussi un peu d’action et de baston, fandom oblige ?  
> Tellement de possibilités ! Est-ce que seuls les humains ont des daemons ? (Les elfes ? les nains ? ) Est-ce que les Sorceleurs ont des daemons différents, ce qui expliquerait le laïus de Geralt en mode “je ne suis pas humain” ? (Ou pas de Daemons ?)

** Chapitre 1 : L'oiseau moqueur **

-Monsieur Jaskier ? C'est quoi le daemon du sorceleur ?

Jaskier se figea et la dernière note de sa chanson émit un son discordant. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Geralt. Le sorceleur était attablé à l'autre bout de la salle commune de l'auberge et fixait alternativement le mur et sa chope de vodka, en faisant des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas remarquer que Jaskier chantait ses exploits près du comptoir. L’ouïe des ensorceleurs était exceptionnelle, Jaskier l'avait appris à ses dépends. Mais le bruit que faisaient les buveurs l'empêchait certainement d'entendre ce qui se disait sur l'estrade. En tout cas, Jaskier l'espérait très fort. Il y avait des sujets qui le faisaient fuir la ville et se fermer comme une coquille pendant des jours et des jours. Ce sujet là était le premier de la liste. 

Le barde reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui le regardait avec de grands yeux plein de curiosité. Elle avait de la morve au coin de la narine et de la boue sur le bas de ses vêtements, mais elle avait écouté son concert avec bien plus d'attention que les adultes. L'ambiance était pour le moins étrange depuis leur arrivée dans ce petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. 

-Le daemon du sorceleur ?, répéta-t-il pour se donner une contenance. 

Sur l'épaule de Jaskier, Geis s'ébouriffa pour cacher sa gêne. La petite fille hocha la tête. Son daemon avait prit la forme d'un chat aussi maigre et ébouriffé qu'elle et se lova autour de son pied. Il avait l'air bien plus gêné qu'elle du sujet de la conversation. Pas vraiment étonnant, vu les circonstances. Le sujet dérangeait les humains, mais il faisait trembler les daemons. Geis avait mis très longtemps à cesser de manifester sa peur devant Geralt. 

-Je l'ai regardé tout le temps depuis qu'il est arrivé et je n'ai jamais vu son daemon, reprit la petite fille sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle marchait dans des eaux très dangereuses. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas de daemon, comme les monstres ? Astrid dit que les sorceleurs ce sont des monstres et que tes chansons ne disent que des bêtises. 

-Bien sûr que si Geralt a un daemon, répondit-il en paniquant un peu. Ton Astrid se trompe. Tous les sorceleurs ont des daemons, comme n'importe qui. C'est juste qu'ils restent cachés presque tout le temps.

-Pourquoi ? 

-Pour pouvoir surprendre les monstres, intervint Geis. Comme ça, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre, ils pensent avoir gagné et vlan ! Le daemon arrive pour aider son sorceleur et les monstres sont vaincus. Les daemons des sorceleurs sont très braves, tu sais. Les plus braves du monde. Mais c'est très fatiguant pour eux de protéger les sorceleurs, alors quand il est en sécurité, il en profite pour dormir, mais comme les chats, en gardant un œil ouvert pour le surveiller de loin. 

La petite fille hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. 

-Je fais ça aussi des fois avec Miodek. Il se repose sur moi en restant un lézard ou une mouche et puis quand les enfants du boucher m'embêtent, vlan ! Il devient un tigre et les fait fuir. 

-Tu es une petite fille très sage, approuva Geis. 

-Oui. Et cette nuit je ne ferait pas pipi au lit parce que j'ai peur que le sorceleur vienne me manger. Pas comme Astrid qui ne dit que des bêtises pour me faire peur. 

Elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était montée sur l'estrade. Les buveurs commençaient à réclamer à corps et à cri une nouvelle chanson, lançant des propositions à qui mieux mieux. Jaskier leur fit signe de patienter et sauta à bas de l'estrade pour aller réclamer un verre au comptoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il se rince le gosier. La conversation lui avait clairement asséché le palais. Maudite soit la curiosité des petites filles. Qu'il se soit posé la même question mille fois n'avait évidemment rien à voir.

L'aubergiste lui servit à boire avant de réclamer sa chanson préférée en rougissant un peu. Jaskier lui promit de commencer par celle-là. Il n'avait écouté qu'à moitié ce qu'elle racontait, mais Geis était de toute manière bien plus douée que lui pour retenir les chansons qu'on lui demandait et savoir quels morceaux de son répertoire convenaient à tel ou tel public.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un pose la question un jour, murmura Geis pendant que Jaskier engloutissait sa chope de vodka.

-Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, je trouve. Et tu t'es très bien débrouillée. 

L'oiseau moqueur quitta son épaule pour atterrir sur le comptoir et pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder derrière lui. 

-Je ne sais pas. Ton Geralt n'est plus là.

Jaskier se retourna si vite qu'il failli renverser sa chope et s'écrouler sur le sol. La place de Geralt était vide en effet et le sorceleur n'était nulle part en vue. 

-Quand est-il partit ? Tu l'as vu faire ?

-Non. J'étais distraite moi aussi, je te ferais remarquer. Mais il n'est pas monté cherché ses affaires, on l'aurait vu. Toi surtout, tu gardes toujours un œil sur certaines parties de son anatomie. Il est vrai que quand tu chantes, tu es trop occupé à faire le coq pour lui faire des yeux de pucelle éperdue d'amour.

La vilaine persifleuse. Jaskier l'adorait.

Ses propos le rassuraient tout de même. Il finit sa boisson et quand il reprit son luth en main, son cœur battait un tout petit peu moins vite. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le cas Geralt, pour l'instant. Ses admirateurs allaient bientôt le huer s'il ne se dépêchait pas de remonter en scène, et il ne comptait pas les décevoir. Pour tout dire, il ne valait mieux pas. L'ambiance était étrange. Ces gens étaient ravis de recevoir un ménestrel et certains avaient presque pleuré de soulagement en voyant Geralt, ce qui n'était pas courant, mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Très lourde.

Jaskier et Geralt avaient vu l'annonce quelques villages plus bas vers le sud, mais celle-ci était chiche en renseignements, à part sur le montant de la prime. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mandé un sorceleur, ils étaient clairement anxieux. La musique les distrayait un instant de leurs soucis, mais ils étaient impatients que Geralt se mette à l'ouvrage. S'il traînait trop, il se ferait écharper. Les cadavres devaient se compter sur plus d'une main. C'était donc à Jaskier d'aider Geralt de la seule manière possible, en apaisant les villageois suffisamment pour qu'ils payent bien la somme convenue.

-Au travail, murmura-t-il. 

Geis virevolta autour de lui pendant qu'il rejoignait le tabouret, faisant ostensiblement admirer au public son plumage bleu, puis se reposa sur son épaule. 

-J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, chuchota-t-elle, Ablette est toujours dans la cour, mais Geralt parle avec des paysans. On dirait qu'il se renseigne sur le monstre. Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ?

Alors elle était aussi anxieuse que lui, même si elle faisait semblant du contraire. Pour seule réponse, Jaskier entonna les paroles de Son doux baiser puis enchaîna sur plusieurs autres de ses succès. Geis était visiblement agacée, mais elle consentit quand même à l'accompagner avec ses trilles presque aussi belles que sa propre voix. Le public tapait désormais du pied avec enthousiasme, mais Geralt ne revint pas.

Alors que Jaskier commençait vraiment à se fatiguer, l'auberge finit par se vider. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment et Jaskier put enfin se laisser tomber à une table avec un peu de lard et de fromage. Geis passa de son épaule au dossier de la chaise et entreprit de lui picorer l'oreille pour l'agacer. 

-Tu veux que je t'arrose de vodka ?, finit-il par demander en menaçant son daemon de son couteau. 

-Je crois qu'il nous a entendu et qu'il nous en veut, reprit Geis. 

Jaskier soupira. Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais Geis n'était pas son daemon pour rien. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. C'était insupportable, mais elle disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre puisqu'il agissait exactement de la même manière avec Geralt. 

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé dire ? Il n'a jamais voulu daigner me dire ce qu'il en est. 

Geis émit une trille moqueuse. 

-Cela aurait pu être pire, j'imagine. 

-Tu ne l'as vraiment jamais vu ? Son daemon ?

-Jamais, et pourtant je n'ai pas de mauvais yeux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Djikista voulait qu'on espionne pour lui. 

Jaskier hocha la tête et continua à manger en silence. La question du daemon de Geralt le tourmentait depuis leur première rencontre. Il ne doutait pas de son humanité parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce daemon, ce n'était pas là le problème. Il y avait trop de souffrance dans les yeux de Geralt, trop d'obstination à aider les autres même quand ils lui crachaient à la figure pour qu'il ne soit pas absolument, désespéramment humain. D'ailleurs, Jaskier avait croisé bien des humains dotés d'un daemon qui se comportaient comme de véritables monstres. La question le taraudait malgré tout. Avant Jaskier, personne n'aurait pensé faire d'un sorceleur le héros de chansons. Personne ne s'était non plus penché sur la question de leurs daemons. Les gens se contentaient de cracher et de trembler de peur sans chercher à savoir la vérité. Il était bien connu que tout le monde avait un daemon, même les magiciennes et les mages qui pouvaient s'en éloigner à un demi continent de distance, même les elfes avec leurs oiseaux aux couleurs qui faisaient crever Jaskier de jalousie, même les nains avec leurs taupes et autres créatures de sous la terre, où tout grouillait et voyait dans le noir. Geralt n'avait pas de daemon à ses côtés et personne n'avait jamais vu le daemon d'un sorceleur. C'étaient donc des monstres. 

Jaskier voulait savoir. La version qu'il avait improvisé pour la petite fille était jolie mais fausse, archifausse. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse à cette question n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un daemon pouvant s'éloigner à volonté, comme pour cette magicienne de Yennefer. Il voulait tellement oser interroger Geralt sur le sujet... Sans oser le faire, parce que le jour où la question sortirait de sa bouche, Geralt le planterait au milieu de nulle part. C'était un fait. Du moins, c'était un fait aux yeux de Jaskier. Geis n'y croyait pas. Quelle que soit la vérité, elle était probablement horrible. Il n'y aurait jamais de chansons sur le daemon du sorceleur, même écrite par Jaskier, mais Geralt se braquerait et dirait qu'il cherchait juste à écrire une nouvelle chanson pour faire vibrer les foules. 

Il se trompait, mais Jaskier ne le convaincrait jamais du contraire. 

-On devrait aller se coucher, suggéra Geis. S'il a trouvé ses renseignements, il voudra partir tôt demain. 

Et il allait être d'humeur imbuvable. Mieux valait monter le premier, oui. Et oublier cette histoire de daemon. Maudite petite fille qui osait poser tout haut les questions qu'un homme censé n'osait penser tout bas. Jaskier aurait bien du mal à s'endormir désormais et il devait paraître en pleine forme le lendemain. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Geralt se servirait du prétexte pour l'inviter à rester à l'auberge et il ne présenterait pas sa suggestion comme quelque chose qu'il pouvait refuser. Jaskier refusait de se laisser mettre de côté alors que l'hiver approchait et qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer pour hiverner chacun de son côté. Pas cette fois. 

Le lendemain, Jaskier constata aussitôt qu'il ne s'était hélas pas trompé. Dès le lever, Geralt se montra infect avec lui, avec Geis qui ne pipait pourtant pas un mot, avec l'aubergiste et même avec son assiette qu'il tentait de pulvériser à chaque coup de fourchette. Jaskier mangea en silence, près à bondir au moindre signal. Quand Geralt se leva, il était prêt. Il lâcha son assiette, sa fourchette, saisit son luth et bondit pour lui emboîter le pas. Geralt lui jeta un regard encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude, sortit et monta à cheval sans un mot. Si Jaskier avait été un peu moins prompt, il aurait été laissé en arrière, comme il s'y attendait. 

Le village n'était pas bien étendu. Ils le quittèrent dans un silence inconfortable. Au-delà, s'étendaient des champs à perte de vue jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt à l'est, et de hauts plateaux au nord-est. C'était difficile à dire en hiver, mais la région avait l'air plutôt prospère. C'était étonnant de la voir si peu peuplée. Quand il se fut assuré que le village était trop loin pour que Geralt le renvoie, Jaskier s'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche. 

-Alors, que combattons-nous aujourd'hui ? Vampire, loup-garou, brouxe ? 

Geralt détestait que Jaskier dise nous, sous prétexte qu'il était seul à prendre des risques. Comme si Jaskier ne risquait pas sa carrière s'il ratait une seule rime de sa dernière chanson. Le sorceleur ne céda cependant pas à la provocation. Il avançait dix pas devant et se réfugiait dans un silence rageur. C'était à se demander ce que Jaskier lui trouvait bien d'attirant, mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé de questionner l'inexplicable. Geis disait que son cœur était une cause perdue. Elle n'avait pas tort, hélas. 

-J'aimerai assez bien voir un griffon, observa Geis. Si on en croit le squelette de l'académie d'Oxenfurt, il n'y a pas plus grosse bête volant dans le ciel à part un dragon. Pouvoir dire que nous en avons vu un fermerait bien des clapets. 

Tout en manœuvrant pour éviter la flaque de boue où Ablette et Geralt semblaient vouloir l'acculer par pure mesquinerie, Jaskier jeta un coup d’œil à Geis qui voletait autour de lui, donnant à admirer son plumage aux rares paysans qui travaillaient dans leurs champs en cette fin d'automne. D'habitude, elle préférait se faire oublier en présence de Geralt. 

Ils en avaient parlé quelquefois tous les deux. Geis comprenait les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Geralt, mais c'était très dure pour elle même de le regarder en face. Pour Jaskier, l'absence d'un daemon à côté de Geralt était déstabilisante. Pour Geis, elle était insupportable. Une fois, alors que Jaskier était saoul, elle lui avait confessé que cela lui donnait en même temps envie de fuir et de pleurer. Alors, même si elle pouvait être très bavarde à ses heures, elle restait silencieuse en sa présence et se perchait hors de vue. Même s'il préférait sentir son poids sur son épaule, Jaskier approuvait secrètement sa décision. Si Geralt n'avait bel et bien pas de daemon, Jaskier ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en lui rappelant à chaque instant que lui était entier. 

Si aujourd'hui, Geis parlait, c'est qu'elle cherchait elle aussi à asticoter le sorceleur. Toujours cette curiosité qui leur rongeait le sang et qui serait leur perte un jour ou l'autre. Comme Geralt ne lui répondait pas plus qu'à Jaskier, elle se mit à faire de plus grands cercles et des pirouettes, ostensiblement pour amuser quelques enfants qui jouaient sur le pas de la porte de leur maison, avant de se poser entre les oreilles d'Ablette qui la laissa faire avec placidité. Geralt ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs, laissant Ablette trouver toute seule son chemin. 

Les rares fermettes laissèrent place à de nouveaux champs dénudés, puis à des collines et enfin aux hauts plateaux qu'ils avaient pu entrapercevoir de loin. Une fois en haut, Geralt du s'arrêter pour laisser les chevaux reprendre leur souffle. L'endroit aurait pu être idyllique avec sa vue imprenable sur la vallée. Il n'en était rien. La majorité des arbres étaient tordus et tout à fait morts. Les autres, sombres et rachitiques. Le vent soufflait en continu et rien ne semblait vouloir pousser sur la terre noire. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi toute la journée, à travers les collines et des bois de sapins particulièrement sombres et menaçants. Jaskier ne regrettait pas d'être là, mais il aurait aimé savoir que cela leur prendrait plus d'une journée pour aller tuer ce monstre inconnu. Surtout, il aurait voulu savoir où Geralt comptait les faire coucher. Pour dormir à la belle étoile à cette saison, il avait besoin de se préparer à l'idée, que diable.

Enfin, au crépuscule, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un de ces bois, Geralt descendit de cheval et tourna la tête de tous les côtés, comme pour écouter quelque chose d'inaudible pour Jaskier comme pour Geis. Celle-ci, qui avait passé la moitié du voyage sur Ablette et l'autre sur l'épaule de Jaskier, se remit à voleter de gauche à droite mais cette fois sans volonté d'agacer Geralt. Elle avait peur, tout simplement. Certaines légendes disaient que les daemons sentaient parfois la proximité des monstres. Depuis qu'il voyageait aux côtés de Geralt, Jaskier avait cessé de penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une licence poétique. Geis les sentait venir avant qu'il n'ait conscience du danger, mais cela se jouait en général à quelques secondes près entre eux deux. Un daemon ne pouvait concurrencer les sens d'un sorceleur. 

L'effroi de Geis agaça Geralt bien plus que leurs piques un peu plus tôt. Il eut un geste brusque pour l'inciter à dégager et à le laisser faire son travail en paix. 

Sa main manqua de frôler ses ailes. Geralt et Jaskier se figèrent et Geis vint se réfugier tout contre Jaskier. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Jaskier se retenait à grand peine d'en faire autant.Il se força à respirer normalement. Il aimait Geralt, sincèrement et de tout son cœur. Mais l'idée qu'il touche son daemon sans sa permission expresse restait déplaisante. Parfois, l'absence de daemon de Geralt rendait les sentiments de Jaskier envers lui plus douloureux encore. C'était un de ces moments là. Finalement, il osa regarder en direction du sorceleur. Geralt regardait ailleurs, le dos courbé et la main crispée sur son épée. 

-L'endroit est sordide, commenta Jaskier.

Il refusait que le silence persiste plus longtemps. Ou le malaise. 

-Un pays de garous. 

Les premiers mots de Geralt depuis la veille. Mieux valait ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Le connaissant, il pensait que prendre la parole une fois suffisait comme excuse et qu'il pouvait donc redevenir mutique jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. 

-Quel genre de garous ? Loup-garous, chat-garous, renard-garous, cerf-garou, crapaud-garou ?

Geralt renifla. 

-Tu as inventé le dernier. 

-Et aucun des autres ?

-Le cerf-garou a été inventé par un imbécile incapable de reconnaître un léchi. Mieux vaut que tu restes ici. L'endroit est dangereux. 

Un changement d'humeur, encore. Geralt attacha Ablette à un arbre et commença à s'éloigner comme si tout était déjà décidé. Jaskier s'empressa de le suivre malgré tout, comme à son habitude. Quand il restait au loin dans ce genre de situations, il avait trop peur de retrouver un Geralt en lambeau. Il était après tout peut être un sorceleur, mais il n'avait pas de daemon à ses côtés pour garder ses arrières. Une deuxième paire d'yeux ne pouvait qu'être indispensable. Il fallait bien que Jaskier s'en charge alors. 

-Quelle est l'histoire alors ? Un vilain loup-garou venu dévorer les belles jeunes filles du village qui ont réuni leur argent pour qu'un vaillant sorceleur sauve celles qui restent, terrorisées dans leur chambres ? 

Geralt lui fit signe de se taire d'un air impérieux. Jaskier obéit, pas très rassuré. Il y avait des chansons à propos des loup-garous. Aucune n'était rassurante, mais Jaskier n'en ayant jamais rencontré jusque là, elles étaient sa seule source d'information. Il ne fit pas demi-tour, mais il prit quand même grand soin de suivre exactement les pas de Geralt pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il le suivit de la sorte un petit moment, jusqu'à qu'ils n'arrivent à l'orée d'une petite clairière. Geralt s'accroupit à l'abri derrière un arbre. Jaskier s'empressa de l'imiter et observa lui aussi la clairière. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une petite maison. Même si la région était sinistre, Jaskier pouvait imaginer qu'on avait été heureux ici. Les volets étaient toujours d'un rouge éclatant, décorés de motifs floraux. Du lierre grimpait harmonieusement autour des fenêtres. Le jardin était envahi d'herbes folles, mais il était clair qu'il avait jadis du faire la fierté de la maîtresse de maison. L'endroit était clairement inhabité depuis un certain temps. 

-Elle est morte et lui n'est pas capable de lui dire adieu, murmura-t-il, le cœur serré.

Geis émit un petit chant triste en se perchant sur la barrière verte du jardin. 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, demanda Geralt. 

-La peinture des volets et des barrières. Plus personne ne vit ici mais quelqu'un revient régulièrement pour l'entretenir. Lui sans doute, car elle se serait occupée des mauvaises herbes. Mais je croyais qu'on était dans un pays de garous ?

-On l'est. Ces collines sont inhabitées depuis la Conjonction des Sphères, ou presque. Les gens de la vallée ont passé un marché avec ceux d'ici. Ils n'appellent pas de sorceleurs, ne possèdent pas d'objets en argent, et en échange ne descendent dans la vallée ni ours, ni loups, ni garous. 

-Mais ceux du village t'ont appelé. 

-Un des garous est descendu dans la vallée. Un jeune sûrement, impudent, ayant envie de voir de prêt ce qu'il ne pouvait que voir de haut. Il est remonté avec une épouse. 

-Consentante ? 

-Sans doute, puisqu'elle descendait de temps à autre au marché. Les gens n'ont rien dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende avec un ventre rond. Sa famille a décidé qu'on les avait assez longtemps insultés. Comme ils n'osaient pas monter jusqu'ici, c'est elle qu'ils ont tué. Il ne l'avait même pas transformée et ils l'ont tuée à coup de bâtons et de pierre. 

Jaskier déglutit, la gorge nouée. Il avait chanté pour ces gens. Ils l'avaient applaudit, lui avaient offert la première bière de la soirée. Bien sûr, il avait senti leur angoisse, leur empressement à se débarrasser d'un monstre. En réalité, il s'agissait de leur monstre. Leur erreur. 

-Pauvre femme. Et pauvre homme. 

Pas étonnant que le propriétaire revienne peindre la petite maison qu'il lui avait construite. Il pouvait imaginer à l'intérieur le berceau vide, lui aussi peint de petites fleurs. 

-Depuis, c'est lui qui les tue, continua implacablement Geralt. Un par un, à chaque pleine lune. Il est encore descendu il y a deux jours pour capturer un des villageois.

Par réflexe, Jaskier regarda le ciel. Il y avait des nuages et il était encore un peu trop tôt pour voir la lune. Il ne se rappelait pas quelle forme elle avait la nuit précédente, mais la nuit tomberait dans moins d'une heure. 

-Reste-là, poursuivit Geralt en sortant de son fourreau son épée d'argent. 

-Tu crois qu'il est là-dedans ?

-Ce qu'il fait est une vengeance personnelle. C'est là qu'elle a vécu. 

Le sorceleur se redressa et s'avança dans la clairière. Jaskier et Geis le regardèrent entrer dans la maison et refermer la porte, le cœur serré, et se mirent à attendre. Le soleil continua à descendre pendant un petit moment. Jaskier commença à avoir une crampe et bougea légèrement pour la faire partir, et se mit à tapoter un petit air sur le sapin contre lequel il se tenait. Une vieille habitude quand il était particulièrement impatient ou qu'il réfléchissait. 

-La porte n'était pas fermée, murmura Geis. 

-Non. 

-Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est là qu'il les tue. 

-Non. Il repeint les volets en pensant à elle, il ne va pas tâcher de sang les murs de la maison qu'il lui a bâtit.

-Où alors ? Visiblement pas dans la vallée, sinon c'est là qu'on serait à l'attendre. 

-Je me demande s'il a récupéré son corps, ou s'ils l'ont privé de ça aussi. 

Son hypothèse valait le coup d'être vérifiée. S'il avait raison, il pourrait se rengorger devant Geralt. La tête de celui-ci quand il réalisait que Jaskier avait été plus futé que lui était impayable. De toute manière, s'il avait raison, Geralt le rejoindrait très vite. Il se redressa et contourna la clairière pour se retrouver derrière la maison. De l'autre côté, un petit sentier bien entretenu serpentait entre les arbres. On y avait planté quelques rosiers. Jaskier jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. Le sentier se voyait parfaitement depuis la maison et Geralt serait là d'un instant à l'autre. Il continua. Le sentier n'était pas très long de toute manière et le conduisit à une deuxième clairière, plus petite encore. On y avait creusé une tombe récemment. Il n'y avait pas de pierre pour en marquer l'emplacement, mais des rosiers étaient plantés autour et essayaient tristement de fleurir. 

Jaskier regarda la tombe un court moment puis secoua la tête. 

-Non, ce ne serait pas là non plus qu'il les tue. 

-C'est lui le monstre, mais ce sont ces villageois qui ont été monstrueux les premiers, réfléchit Geis à voix haute. Où tue-t-on un monstre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de son daemon. Un cri retentit pas loin de lui, un cri d'horreur et de souffrance. Il commença à courir sans même s'en rendre compte.

La forêt était très dense. Une branche arracha au passage son chapeau. Geis devait voler au ras du sol pour éviter d'emboutir une branche ou de s'empêtrer dans un bosquet de ronces, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ralentirent. Jaskier leva un œil anxieux vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée maintenant, et au-dessus des nuages qui se dissipaient, il pouvait voir la lune. Il voulait vraiment croire qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait ronde, mais c'était une pensée pieuse. Il était terrorisé, mais il fallait qu'il voit d'où venait le cri. Ça pouvait être le villageois manquant. Ça pouvait être Geralt qui serait parvenu à la même réalisation que lui mais plus vite. Il ne pouvait abandonner Geralt.

Et puis, la pleine lune illumina la scène devant lui et il s’aplatit au sol en voyant la créature qui se tenait à l'orée du bois. Non, c'était ça la véritable terreur, la panique primale. La chose faisait déjà presque deux mètres de haut et était en pleine transformation. Elle lui tournait le dos. Heureusement, elle lui tournait le dos. Jaskier se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle entende sa respiration coupée. Le pire c'était le bruit, d'entendre les os se déboîter, se casser et se reconstituer. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que quand le bruit s'arrêta. Il était effrayé de ce qu'il découvrirait en les rouvrant, mais il devait savoir. 

Le visage du loup-garou était grotesque et terrifiant à la fois, bien pire que celui du Hérisson d'Erlenwald. La bête se penchait au-dessus de deux silhouettes épaisses ligotées sur le sol et Jaskier poussa un égoïste soupir de soulagement, heureusement étouffé par ses mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas Geralt. Ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il allait assister à un meurtre et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler si les loup-garous avec une bonne oreille, un bon odorat ou les deux. Dans ce cas, il était certainement le prochain. 

La chose souleva d'une main griffue l'homme ligoté. Il avait une glorieuse paire de moustaches et son crâne luisait sous la lune. Ce n'était qu'un paysan mal vêtu avec un gros chien de ferme comme daemon, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Jaskier écrivait les exploits de Geralt. Il faisait en sorte de ne jamais trop s'attarder sur les victimes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et il savait que Geralt arriverait trop tard pour sauver celui-là. Le chien gémissait pitoyablement, se recroquevillant à côté de son maître en se tortillant dans ses liens. Le paysan, lui, pleurait en marmonnant une prière. Tout en lui offrant un effrayant sourire, la bête ouvrit la gueule. 

Elle le mordit sauvagement à la gorge. 

Le sang gicla immédiatement. Le paysan hurla malgré le bâillon enfoncé dans sa bouche et son corps se mit à trembler, puis à se déformer et se transformer comme le loup-garou l'avait fait avant lui. Mais le pire, le pire, ce n'était pas de regarder ça. C'était de voir ce qui arrivait au même moment à son daemon. Le chien lui aussi se contorsionnait et se déformait, comme s'il essayait de changer en même temps que son humain. Il se mit à pousser un cri d'horreur, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement humain et la terreur animale. Ses traits se brouillaient et se déformaient encore plus à chaque seconde, tandis qu'il essayait désespéramment de tenir bon. Quand le loup-garou laissa tomber brutalement au sol celui qu'il avait transformé, le daemon disparut. 

Le cri, lui, sembla persister encore de longues secondes après sa disparition. 

-Nous sommes quittes toi et moi, gronda le loup-garou. Va. 

Le paysan resta un instant au sol, tremblant, une main tendue là où se tenait son daemon l'instant précédent. Un grondement du loup-garou le ramena à lui et il détala, ventre à terre. Pas vers son village, où on l'aurait accueilli avec des pierres, mais vers la montagne, là où, sans nulle doute, les autres villageois transformés se terraient eux aussi. 

N'y tenant plus, Jaskier vomit. Il sentait Geis trembler et pépier frénétiquement à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient plus capables de rester silencieux. Hélas, le monde étant ce qu'il était, ils avaient déjà vu des gens mourir et leurs daemons disparaître. Mais quel que soit la souffrance de l'humain ou de l'elfe, le daemon était parti paisiblement, dans un soupir. 

Pas comme ça. 

Il vomit à nouveau, bruyamment et la bête se tourna vers lui. Jaskier, se redressa, trébucha et se retrouva acculé contre un arbre. Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que l'attendre en tremblant et en serrant Geis tout contre lui. Il allait la perdre. Il savait que les monstres n'avaient pas de daemons mais ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui arrivait à leurs daemons. 

Le loup-garou commença à gronder d'un air menaçant et à se lécher les babines. Jaskier se mit à prier Melitele qu'il le mange. Ce serait préférable à l'alternative qui était de perdre Geis et de continuer à vivre. Tout plutôt que ça. Il ferma les yeux et serra Geis plus fort encore. Il ne la lâcherait pas. 

-Jaskier, bouge ! 

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Geralt se précipiter vers le loup-garou, l'épée levée. Il avait rarement vu un air si terrible plaqué sur son visage. Le loup-garou était mort, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Jaskier essaya de bouger, mais n'en trouva pas la force et le loup-garou continuait à s'approcher, décidé à achever le plus faible avant de se confronter au sorceleur. Il bondit sur Jaskier, mais quelque chose le percuta avec la force d'un taureau, le projetant à terre. Ce n'était pas Geralt, qui arrivait depuis l'autre direction, mais Jaskier eut beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne vit rien qui explique la chute de la bête. Un des signes de Geralt ? Le loup garou, roula sur lui-même et se redressa à temps pour acceuillir Geralt à coup de griffes. Le sorceleur grogna quand il lacéra son armure et tournoya sur lui-même pour contre-attaquer, prêt à le trancher en deux à la première opportunité. La bête se projeta en avant pour le déséquilibrer et les deux adversaires roulèrent à terre. 

En temps normal, Jaskier aurait regardé le combat avec attention. Voir Geralt se battre était quelque chose. Les mots grâce létale avaient été inventés pour lui et s'ils semblaient être un cliché qui aurait du être brûlé en place publique, ils étaient justes. Le voir se battre rendait en général difficile à Jaskier de ne pas pousser des soupirs énamourés. 

Là, il se contenta de se rouler en boule en gardant précieusement Geis entre ses mains. 

-Tu peux me lâcher, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne va pas me perdre. 

-Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais, promit-il. 

Elle ne protesta pas. Ils restèrent là, soulagés de simplement sentir la chaleur de l'autre, jusqu'à entendre le gémissement d'agonie du loup-garou. Là seulement ils osèrent regarder. Geralt se tenait debout au-dessus d'eux, couvert de sang. Il leur lança un long regard impénétrable, puis se détourna et commença à essuyer son épée. 

-Tu as vu ?, demanda-t-il.

-Ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre homme ? C'était monstrueux. Ce pauvre daemon...

Il était conscient que sa voix frôlait l'hystérie et ne rassurait pas vraiment le sorceleur. Ses dents claquaient malgré lui en rythme avec ses genoux. Geralt ferma un instant les yeux et tendit une main à Jaskier, sans le regarder. 

-Il allait nous...

-Je l'en aurait empêché, le coupa Geralt. 

Et s'il était arrivé trop tard, il l'aurait vengé. Jaskier se garda bien de formuler sa phrase à voix haute et se redressa. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un bon bain chaud et ne plus jamais lâcher Geis. Une seule pensée seule l'empêchait de supplier Geralt de le ramener au village.

-Est-ce qu'il faut courir après ce pauvre homme ?

-Non. On ne peut pas l'aider, pas la nuit de sa première transformation. Les autres loups-garous du coin s'occuperont de lui à l'aube. Ensuite, ça dépendra de comment il vit sa transformation. Je ne reviendrais que s'il se montre dangereux. Que s'il descend dans la vallée. Les autres monstres respectent toujours le vieux pacte. 

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Jaskier espérait entendre, mais il n'avait pas la force de protester. Il fit signe à Geralt qu'il était capable de marcher et ils se remirent en route, laissant derrière eux le cadavre d'un monstre que Jaskier avait plaint un instant. Maintenant, il se sentait capable de lui cracher dessus comme seule oraison funèbre. Il doutait de jamais pouvoir chanter ce qui venait de se passer.

Il savait qu'il devrait le faire s'il ne voulait pas être hanté par la scène jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. 

Il tremblait encore quand ils parvinrent aux chevaux. Geralt dût même l'aider à se mettre en selle, sans quoi il serait resté là hébété encore un long moment. C'était absurde, songea-t-il en lui reprenant les rênes d'une main engourdie. Il voyageait avec Geralt depuis des années, il avait vu bien pire que ça. Il avait même failli y rester une fois ou deux. Seulement, aujourd'hui il avait découvert ce que l'expression un sort pire que la mort signifiait vraiment. 

-Je compte passer l'hiver à Kaer Morhen, souffla Geralt en leur faisant reprendre la route du village.

Les hurlements au loin, était-ce des loups ou pire ? Jaskier hocha machinalement la tête. Un bon bain. Un bon bain avant toute chose, loin des monstres et des collines, là où il y avait un semblant de civilisation et de respect de tout ce qui est sacré. 

-Oxenfurt n'est pas si loin, ajouta Geralt. Je pourrais t'accompagner jusque là. Et t'y retrouver au printemps. 

-Oxenfurt. Pourquoi pas. 

Un bain le plus chaud possible. Et peut être un verre d'alcool, s'il pouvait l'avaler parce qu'il sentait la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Geralt n'ajouta pas un mot. Une longue chevauchée les attendait s'ils voulaient arriver avant l'aube.

Jaskier ne dit pas un mot du trajet.

Une fois à l'auberge, Geralt marmonna qu'il s'occuperait des chevaux plus tard. Jaskier le laissa faire et le suivit dans la salle commune. Le soleil se levait, il était épuisé et n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son envie de sentir de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Surtout, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Geralt s'occupa de tout. Jaskier l'écouta distraitement commander à l'aubergiste une deuxième chambre et un baquet d'eau dans celle-ci, avant de lui signaler que leur monstrueux problème était réglé. Jaskier se laissa tomber sur un banc en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était le moment où il était censé sortir son luth et chanter la chanson pour pousser ces gens à payer le juste prix à Geralt, mais il était trop tôt ou trop tard pour ça. Geralt finit par empocher une bourse en grognant d'un air presque satisfait. 

-Je met les chevaux dans l'écurie, marmonna-t-il. Ils te font chauffer ton bain, tu peux attendre ici ou dans ma chambre. 

Le banc était d'un confort extrême par rapport à la selle du cheval. Jaskier essaya de faire comprendre cette idée à Geralt sans ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'était pas un maître du grognement comme lui. Geralt lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux mais s'éclipsa quand même. 

Il revint pour escorter Jaskier à l'étage. Sa façon de le couver des yeux avec inquiétude sans oser le toucher ou lui parler aurait été presque amusante en d'autres circonstances. Là, Jaskier avait juste envie de pleurer. Une fois dans la chambre, il se déshabilla machinalement et n'attendit pas que le sorceleur soit sortit pour s'immerger jusqu'aux oreilles dans l'eau brûlante. La porte se referma derrière Geralt sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait trop rêvé de ce bain pour ne pas en profiter pleinement. Sa tête et ses jambes étaient en coton.

Geis plongea une patte dans l'eau mais la ressortit bien vite et se contenta de se percher à ses côtés. Sa tête dodelinait d'un côté et de l'autre. Jaskier n'était guère plus éveillé. 

-Je regrette l'époque où je pouvais me laisser couler avec toi au fond de l'eau, finit par soupirer Geis. 

-Tu n'aimais même pas ça. Tu préférais de transformer en chat et tu feulais dès que j'envoyais une goutte d'eau dans ta direction. 

-N'empêche. Aujourd'hui, je serais bien une carpe. Ou une grenouille. 

-Menteuse. Tu n'as jamais voulu que voler.

Geis étendit ses ailes et admira les reflets sur ses plumes.

-Pas toi ? 

Jaskier s'immergea totalement un long moment pour réfléchir en silence. Geis savait très bien qu'il avait été déçu à plus d'un titre de la voir se fixer sous les traits d'un oiseau moqueur. Avoir un oiseau pour daemon éveillait facilement certains préjugés dont il se serait bien passé. Les daemons oiseaux n'étaient pas si courants que ça. Il avait aussi été déçu de voir que Geis avait adopté un aspect si passe partout, à l'exception de ses magnifiques plumes bleues. Quand ils étaient enfants, elle prenait toujours l'apparence d'un animal aux motifs ou couleurs exceptionnelles. Chat aux écailles de tortue, paon, caméléon, papillon... Il avait fallu plus longtemps à Jaskier pour apprécier l'importance de passer inaperçu et de se faire valoir par son talent plutôt que par son apparence. Geralt haussait les yeux au ciel devant la sois-disant extravagance de ses tenues, mais il ne l'avait pas connu à l'âge de quinze ans. 

L'air commença à lui manquer. Jaskier remonta à sa surface et laissa reposer sa tête contre le bord du baquet. L'eau lui faisait du bien, mais ne parvenait plus à détourner ses pensées de leur objet premier. 

-C'est quoi, le daemon du sorceleur, murmura-t-il en imitant la voix de la petite fille de la veille. 

-N'y pense pas. 

-Tu penses la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Tu ne veux pas y penser. Ne te fais pas de mal.

Il n'arrivait à penser qu'à ça hélas, maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair. Les monstres n'avaient pas de daemons et la vérité sort souvent de la bouche des enfants. Les sorceleurs faisaient-ils des leurs des monstres, s'arrachant les uns les autres leurs daemons pour mieux affronter les véritables monstres au dehors ? Cela expliquerait leur résistance à mentionner le sujet. Jaskier savait qu'il en ferait longtemps des cauchemars. Il y pensait déjà souvent et il y aurait d'autres enfants pour poser des questions innocentes, peut être même directement à Geralt. Si celui-ci avait perdu son daemon comme le loup-garou, il ne méritait pas qu'on le lui rappelle. 

-Oxenfurt fera l'affaire, soupira Jaskier. 

Et il s'immergea à nouveau dans l'eau qui refroidissait à vue d’œil. 


	2. La pie bavarde

Geralt avait tenu sa promesse et abandonné Jaskier en vue du pont menant à Oxenfurt. C'était finalement un gros détour pour le sorceleur qui avait bien perdu six à dix jours dans l'histoire. La première neige était tombée en chemin, et la deuxième aussi. Après toutes ces années, Jaskier ne savait toujours pas précisément où était Kaer Morhen, mais il avait déduit des rares indices que laissait passer Geralt que c'était très haut dans les montagnes. La fin de son voyage serait forcément difficile, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en fit la remarque. En fait, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques phrases en une semaine de voyage. Jamais Geralt n'avait été aussi mutique et Jaskier l'avait laissé faire. Même le soir, quand ils se posaient pour la nuit, il s'était contenté de jouer sur son luth les deux airs qui lui trottaient dans la tête, la chanson qu'il n'écrirait jamais et celle qu'il écrirait qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait du mal à penser autre chose qu'à ces deux airs. Jaskier aurait même proposé à Geralt de le laisser finir sa route seul, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait mais deux détails l'avaient fait reculer. D'abord, la rumeur que des bandits pullulaient dans la région, tuant, pillant et rançonnant. Ensuite, la crainte que leurs adieux soient définitifs.

Jaskier n'avait pas peur que le sorceleur l'abandonne, comme l'avaient suggéré certaines mauvaises langues à Oxenfurt et ailleurs. S'il ne savait pas ce que le sorceleur ressentait exactement pour lui, il ne doutait pas de la solidité de leur amitié. Geralt faisait semblant que Jaskier l'exaspérait et qu'il ne le laissait le suivre que pour se protéger. C'était idiot, mais c'était humain et Geralt était complètement humain contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Jaskier l'aimait avec et à cause de ces contradictions. Geralt pouvait cependant ne pas lui revenir au printemps car il aurait croisé un monstre trop fort pour lui. Ou bien parce qu'il penserait qu'il avait suffisamment mis Jaskier en danger et qu'il devait lui laisser l'opportunité de le laisser tomber. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Geralt n'était pas venu au printemps et que Jaskier avait du lui courir après sur les routes. À chaque fois, il avait alors lu le soulagement dans les yeux de Geralt, une seconde avant que le sorceleur ne se referme et fasse semblant qu'il ne lui avait jamais manqué. 

L'idiot. 

Mais l'idiot aujourd'hui, c'était Jaskier. Au moment où Geralt avait fait faire demi-tour à Ablette, lui s'était contenté de traverser le pont et de se perdre dans les rues d'Oxenfurt. Seule Geis avait fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens et l'avait encouragé à se reprendre et à parler à Geralt. Dans leur relation, c'était à Geralt d'être mutique et à Jaskier de combler les silences. Pendant leur voyage, le contraire c'était produit et c'était Geralt qui tous les soirs avait tenté une ou deux fois de ranimer la conversation. 

Après ça, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si Geralt partait dans la direction parfaitement opposée au printemps. Jaskier devrait lui courir après jusqu'à Nilfgard. D'après les rumeurs, c'était un endroit charmant depuis quelques années. Tellement charmant que n'en provenaient que ça, des rumeurs. Malheureusement, au moment du départ, Jaskier était encore trop choqué par ce qu'il avait pour se mettre dans la peau de Geralt. Sinon, il se serait retourné et aurait donné une date de rendez-vous, comme chaque année. Une assurance qu'ils se retrouveraient. 

Il ne l'avait pas fait, et ce n'était donc plus la peine de se tourmenter à ce sujet. Jaskier commença son hivernage à Oxenfurt par dormir quarante huit heures presque sans interruption, mangea autant qu'un régiment en une semaine, et se recoucha. Après une semaine de ce régime, il commença à remarquer les regards moqueurs de ses sois-disant amis et collègues qui attendaient avec impatience qu'il crève dans un fossé pour chanter une chanson moqueuse qu'ils auraient composé sur le barde qui se prenait pour un héros. 

-Console-toi, murmura Geis quand il lui en fit la remarque. Dis-toi qu'ils ne seront jamais assez bons musiciens pour que leurs petites insultes te survivent plus de six mois.

-Et trop bêtes pour réaliser pourquoi je suis Geralt, ou bien leurs épigrammes parleraient du barde mort d'amour pour un imbécile de sorceleur qui refuse de prononcer plus de cinq mots à la suite. À la réflexion, je devrais l'écrire moi-même. Aucun d'eux ne serait capable de traduire le pathétique de ma situation. 

Passer la nuit à écrire une chansonnette se moquant de lui-même avec Geis acheva de le remettre d'aplomb. Dès le lendemain, il consentit de payer le prix de sa liberté le reste de l'année et remit les pieds dans une classe pour enseigner la base de la composition à des étudiants trop amorphes, trop sûr d'eux ou trop classiques pour pouvoir jamais concurrencer son génie. Le soir, il chantait ses compositions de l'année dans les auberges de la ville, amassant le petit pécule qui leur permettrait de dormir de dormir sous un toit pendant leurs errances. Il reçut des invitations dans les manoirs de la noblesse d'Oxenfurt et Novigrad, chanta à des banquets, sourit, séduisit quelques dames, fuit quelques maris, fit pleurer et rire le gratin de la ville. 

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Jaskier ne changeait pas. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il n'avait pas écrit une seule nouvelle chanson depuis son retour. 

La nuit, il se réveillait souvent en entendant un cri inhumain et il lui fallait toucher les plumes de Geis pour se rassurer et se rendormir. 

Les premiers bourgeons pointaient le bout de leur nez sur les arbres quand Jaskier trouva le courage de passer la porte de la bibliothèque de l'université. Depuis le premier jour il se jurait qu'il irait le lendemain, sans jamais en trouver le courage. L'hiver arrivant à sa fin força heureusement sa main. Geralt arriverait d'un jour à l'autre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Jaskier devrait se mettre en route dans une semaine ou deux pour partir sur ses traces. 

Quand il était étudiant, il avait boudé la bibliothèque, persuadé que la seule chose qu'il y avait à apprendre des anciens auteurs, c'était comment éviter d'écrire comme eux. L'inspiration se trouvait sur la route, dans le sourire d'une aubergiste, la bouffée de chaleur d'un soir d'été au coin du feu, et dans les yeux jaunes impénétrables d'un sorceleur, pas dans des livres poussiéreux sans cesse réutilisés par des poètes sans talents pour pallier leur incompétence. 

Sa rencontre avec Geralt l'avait forcé à y retourner. Il dédaignait toujours les ouvrages de poésie, à part pour aller contempler d'un air satisfait la tranche du premier ouvrage de l’anthologie de son œuvre. Bientôt, il aurait assez de matière pour un deuxième tome. Les rayonnages qui l'intéressaient étaient à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque : des ouvrages d'économie et d'histoire contemporaines pour éviter des impairs sur les routes ou flatter ses mécènes, et des ouvrages de magie et de description des monstres. Geralt acceptait en bougonnant qu'il embellisse ses exploits parce que ça lui remplissait l'estomac, mais garde à Jaskier s'il se trompait en décrivant le mode de vie des noyeurs. Selon lui, une erreur dans une chanson pouvait causer de terribles dégâts si un paysan mal éduqué commençait à y croire. Par curiosité, Jaskier était allé voir quelques unes de ces chansons. Maintenant qu'il était informé, il voyait ou voulait en venir Geralt. Les chansons étaient pleines de remèdes de grand mère et de talismans inefficaces. Ses collègues se moquaient peut être parce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à décrie les mille et une nuances du coucher de soleil sur les tours d'Oxenfurt, mais il sauvait des vies en passant. C'était ces rayonnages qui attiraient présentement Jaskier. 

Habituellement, ce secteur de la bibliothèque était désert. La plupart des étudiants préféraient passer la fin d'après-midi au chaud dans une taverne. Quand aux plus travailleurs, ils étudiaient plutôt en général l'histoire, la botanique, la politique ou la littérature, sujets autrement plus valorisants dans la bonne société. 

Cette fois, quand il s'approcha de son habituelle table de travail, d'habitude abandonnée malgré l’ensoleillement dont elle bénéficiait, Jaskier découvrit celle-ci couverte de livres ouverts et de carnets de note. L'occupant n'était nulle part en vue. Il soupira et se réfugia dans le rayonnage voisin. 

-Les gens devraient savoir depuis le temps que c'est notre table, s'offusqua Geis. 

-Nous la récupérerons demain. 

-Cela voudrait dire se lever tôt. Tu t'en crois capable ? 

-Persifleuse. Cherche plutôt ce qu'il y a sur les brouxes. Je devrais commencer par ça. 

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne dis pas que décrire les muscles luisants de Geralt pendant qu'il affronte cette chipie à moitié nu dans la cour de l'auberge n'est pas un passe temps comme un autre, mais ça ne correspond à aucun des deux airs que tu as dans la tête depuis trois mois. 

-Geis. 

Elle ne protesta pas davantage et voleta de rayon en rayon, pépiant quand elle repérait un titre intéressant. Jaskier s'empressa de la suivre sur une échelle pour consulter les précieux ouvrages. Bien sûr, Geis était aussi retorse et butée que lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait adopté la forme d'un oiseau moqueur. Les ouvrages qu'elle lui désignait ne concernaient pas que les brouxes, mais aussi les loup-garous. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se battre là-dessus. Il descendit aussi ces ouvrages là. Satisfaite de son succès, Geis lui désigna encore quelques ouvrages. Brouxes et loup-garous, encore, mais aussi un troisième sujet. 

Les daemons. 

Jaskier grinça des dents. C'était pour ça qu'il était véritablement là, mais il avait espéré remettre le sujet au lendemain, ou peut être au surlendemain et pensait qu'ils étaient d'accord à ce propos. Il descendit aussi ces ouvrages, mais mit un point d'honneur à ouvrir en priorité les livres sur les brouxes. 

Après une heure passée à les fixer, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait lu dans les trois premier livres. Au lieu de noter quelques citations intéressantes, il avait parsemé le parchemin devant lui de notes. C'était cette mélodie qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis des mois, celle aux accents doux mais au refrain dissonant. 

-Il faut qu'elle quitte ton cerveau, souffla Geis. 

Elle n'avait pas tort. Jaskier soupira et claqua le livre poussiéreux. Le hurlement du daemon se dissolvant dans l'air le hantait. Il devait l’exorciser, mais il ne pouvait pas écrire là-dessus. Personne ne voulait entendre cette chanson, pas même lui. Une chanson devait être écrite là-dessus pourtant et il fallait que celle là compte. Si dix de ses chansons seulement lui survivaient, celle-là devait faire partie du lot. Il commença à écrire, d'abord lentement, puis frénétiquement, presque rageusement. Il réécrit entièrement tout le texte quatre fois avant d'être satisfait de la tournure qu'elle prenait. Après avoir roulé en boule les trois premiers jets, il s'attela à la première correction. 

-Il faudrait aussi que tu manges, non ?, finit par l'interrompre Geis. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

Interloqué, Jaskier redressa la tête. Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit dans la bibliothèque. Il se leva, faisant au passage craquer un certain nombre de muscles, signe qu'il avait passé bien plus de temps assis qu'il ne faudrait. 

-Nous continuerons demain. 

-Oui. J'aime beaucoup ta dernière version, le ton est parfait et colle bien à la mélodie. 

Il hocha la tête en silence. Il voyait encore bien des choses à revoir, mais Geis pourrait l'y aider. Au moins, il s'était enlevé cette mélodie de la tête, mais il restait l'autre, celle qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir écrire et qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais demain il faudrait vraiment qu'il se penche sur ces ouvrages sur les daemons. 

En passant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la travée voisine. Les mêmes ouvrages étaient toujours ouverts sur la table mais leur propriétaire n'était pas en vue. Les notes avaient disparu. Jaskier consulta Geis du regard.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne compte pas travailler encore une journée avec un mur gris pour seul horizon. 

-Je préfère aussi la lumière du jour, approuva Geis. Que propose-tu ?

-Si cette personne me prend ma place, elle peut bien partager la moitié de mon bureau et la moitié de ma lumière. 

Geis fit un bruit amusé et vola au sommet de la bibliothèque pour le regarder déplacer tous leurs livres sur la grande table, poussant mesquinement les livres de l'autre pour matérialiser une nette démarcation entre les deux côtés de la table. 

-Ce doit être un joyeux bougre, murmura-t-il quand il eut terminé, avec tous ces ouvrages sur des malédictions et déformations corporelles. 

Geis atterrit sur son épaule et regarda le titre de quelques ouvrages.

-Geralt adorerait. Tu crois qu'il a quitté Kaer Morhen ?

-Le printemps est arrivé vite cette année. Il te manque ?

Geis détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait s'abaisser à reconnaître que l'homme qui rendait Jaskier si malheureux lui manquait, mais elle en était aussi férue que lui, même si elle était aussi terrorisée par son absence de daemon. Jaskier rit doucement et descendit en sifflotant vers le réfectoire. 

Le sommeil lui vint facilement cette nuit là, et aucun cri inhumain ne le réveilla en sueur. Jaskier se réveilla à l'aube, frais et dispos, ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais quand il était en ville. Il fallait s'appeler Geralt pour parvenir à le faire se lever avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith.Pour tout dire, le réfectoire n'acceuillait que des élèves quand il s'y présenta. Deux ou trois restèrent bouche bée en le voyant debout. Quand au bibliothécaire, il réussit à rester impassible en le voyant se présenter le tout premier, mais son daemon lapin écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête pour les suivre du regard. Geis se tourna sur l'épaule de Jaskier pour faire de même, refusant d'être la première à rompre le contact visuel. 

Ils s'installèrent en ricanant à la table où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires la veille. Les livres sur les malédictions et autres horreurs étaient toujours là, deux ou trois ouverts sur des représentations d'écorchés encore moins appétissantes à la lumière du jour qu'elles l'étaient à la lueur des bougies. Jaskier les laissa en place avec une grimace de dégoût. 

-Charmant. Positivement charmant, commenta-il. 

-Chacun ses vices cachés. Nous suivons bien un sorceleur dans des marais pour le regarder tuer des guenaudes aquatiques.

-Plus jamais ça. J'en ai senti une de près et ça m'a suffit. La prochaine fois, je reste me chauffer les pieds à l'auberge. 

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre ce que marmonnait Geis sur les gens incapables de suivre leurs propres conseils. Il posa la dernière version de sa chanson sur la table pour pouvoir la corriger au fil de la journée et ouvrit le premier ouvrages sur les daemons. 

Très vite, il le repoussa. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ouvrage ésotérique sur la signification des daemons. Après cinq minutes à aller consulter quelques entrées, notamment celle de l'oiseau moqueur, il en conclut que l'auteur tombait aussi souvent à côté que droit dans le mille. Le suivant était plus intéressant et scientifique, mais ne mentionnait pas la question des monstres ou des sorceleurs. Ni le suivant, ni le suivant. Jaskier les rejeta sur le côté d'un geste rageur.

-Il faudra bien qu'il y en ai un qui aborde le sujet. 

-Le dernier avait l'air prometteur pourtant, tu l'as peut être fermé un peu vite. Relie le passage sur le rapport entre mages et daemons, il y aura peut être quelque chose. Je retourne voir dans les rayons. 

Jaskier hocha la tête et suivit le conseil de Geis, sans trop d'espoir. Personne ne voulait parler de la question des daemons et des sorceleurs, personne ne voulait en parler, pas même les sorceleurs eux-même. À ce stade, le meilleur moyen d'apprendre quelque chose serait de ligoter un sorceleur à un arbre et de menacer de lui chanter un pot-pourri des pires chansons de ses collègues en prenant une voix de fausset. Jaskier ne pouvait pourtant être le premier idiot à s'être posé la question. 

-Daemons, loup-garous et brouxes. Un étrange sujet de recherches. 

Jaskier se redressa en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'on s'approchait dans son dos et se retrouva les yeux rivés dans les magnifiques yeux violets de Yennefer de Vengerberg elle-même. 

-Si ce n'est pas sa malignité elle-même.

Il chercha des yeux où était son autre moitié et la découvrit perchée sur une étagère, toisant Geis d'un air hautain. Voilà pourquoi son daemon ne l'avait pas prévenu. Yennefer leva gracieusement une main et la pie bavarde vint s'y percher. Il fallait rendre au moins une chose à Yennefer et Dorcha de Vengerberg. Ils formaient un magnifique duo tout de noir et de blanc. Il se demandait ce qui était venu en premier, l'amour de Yennefer pour ces couloirs ou bien la fixation de Dorcha sous cette forme. Yennefer était le genre de femme a vouloir former un tableau uni avec son daemon. Même Jaskier n'était pas allé aussi loin. Il se contentait de porter le plus souvent des plumes bleues à son chapeau en hommage à Geis. Il n'oserait jamais demander. Yennefer était la menace fait femme. Jaskier l'admirait au moins autant qu'il la craignait. Difficile d'en vouloir à Geralt de céder à ses charmes. Jaskier semblait un des rares hommes à y être immunisé. 

Il n'osa rien dire quand elle passa la main par dessus son épaule pour saisir le poème sur lequel il travaillait. 

-Sinistre est la maison qu'il t'a construite maintenant que tu l'as laissée, lut-elle. Savaient-ils ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils t'ont tué ? Jaskier, c'est un début charmant. Et qui n'est même pas une ode à ce cher Geralt. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? 

Jaskier lui arracha la feuille. Il ne supportait pas qu'on commente son travail avant qu'il ne soit achevé. Seul Geralt avait ce droit. 

-J'y travaille encore. 

-Laisse-moi deviner. Il y a un monstre et à la fin Geralt le tue. 

-Il y a un monstre et Geralt l'a tué, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la chanson. 

Yennefer leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Dans ses yeux brillait pour la première fois un semblant d'intérêt. Elle écarta quelques livres et s'assit sur la table d'un air décontracté. 

-De quoi parle-t-elle alors ?

-D'un homme amoureux, d'une femme innocente et des hommes qui sèment la violence et transforment leurs voisins en monstres. 

-Il y a une histoire derrière ça, je me trompe ? 

Jaskier n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre. Elle n'insista pas et ramassa un des livres abandonnés sur les daemons pour le consulter. Dorcha se percha sur son épaule pour lire avec elle et Geis en profita pour oser se rapprocher. Ils échangèrent un regard désabusé. C'était bien leur veine que Yennefer de Vengerberg décide que la bibliothèque de l'université d'Oxenfurt était l'endroit idéal pour faire des recherches en même temps qu'eux. Jaskier aurait du se contenter de son coin obscur de la veille, mais il n'aurait probablement pas eu la chance d'éviter de la croiser deux jours de suite. 

-Intéressantes lectures que tu as choisi, commenta Yennefer en tournant une page. 

-Je pourrais te retourner la remarque. Malédictions et déformations magiques. J'imagine que c'est mieux que d'essayer de fixer un djinn dans ton ventre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. C'est à propos de Geralt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous pas ce que tu veux dire. 

Elle rit à gorge déployée. Cela aurait du attirer le bibliothécaire, prompt à chasser tout visiteur qui émettait plus de bruits qu'une fourmi, mais personne de censé ne disait quoi faire à Yennefer. 

-Jaskier, je suis passée maître en matière de mensonge il y a des décennies. Toute personne qui a rencontré un sorceleur se pose un jour ou l'autre des questions sur leurs daemons. Je suis étonné que cela t'ai pris si longtemps. Est-ce par loyauté envers Geralt ? Si oui, je préfère te dire qu'elle est probablement mal placée. 

Commencer un duel verbal avec Yennefer n'était jamais une bonne idée. Jaskier se réfugia dans le silence et lui arracha son livre des mains. Elle rit à nouveau, plus doucement, se leva dans un glissement de satin et s'assit à sa place de l'autre côté de la table. Chacun se remit au travail en ignorant l'autre, leurs deux daemons se jaugeant par dessus une pile de livre. Jaskier fut attentif à ne pas lui jeter même un regard en coin. Geralt lui avait appris ça : regarder une bête sauvage dans les yeux risquait seulement de l'énerver et de la pousser à l'attaque. 

Il mit de côté un cinquième livre au moment où Yennefer fermait le sien avec agacement. Jaskier ne put retenir un petit sourire. 

-Tu peux te moquer, tu ne trouves pas davantage de choses que moi. 

Puisqu'elle l'avait remarqué, autant engager la conversation. 

-Tu disais que toute personne ayant rencontré un sorceleur se posait un jour certaines questions. 

-J'ai dit ça, oui. 

-Alors comment se fait-il que personne n'ait écrit là-dessus ? Je comprends qu'il n'y ait rien dans les ouvrages sur les sorceleurs, ce n'est qu'un ramassis d’imbécillités racontées par des incompétents notoires. 

-D'aucun dirait que seul un imbécile ou un incompétent s'intéresserait à la question. 

Jaskier choisit d'ignorer la pique. 

-Il n'y a rien sur le sujet, nulle part. Des centaines de pages verbeuses pour décrier les daemons des elfes et des nains ou analyser la signification de tel ou tel daemon, mais à peine trois mots sur les mages et leurs daemons, alors les sorceleurs...

Yennefer lui jeta un long regard en coin puis referma son carnet de notes. 

-Je ne trouverais rien de plus ici, mais je m'en doutait, fit-elle en se relevant. Oxenfurt prétend être la plus grande bibliothèque du monde mais ce que je vois, c'est surtout un ramassis d'idioties publiées uniquement parce que l'université veut se congratuler que leurs auteurs aient travaillé en ces murs. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un tel léchage de culs soit très hygiénique. 

Jamais Jaskier n'avait entendu Yennefer parler aussi cruement. Il failli s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. En retour, elle lui offrit un sourire mielleux. 

-Oh, j'oubliais, ils t'ont publié toi aussi ? J'ai lu ton recueil un jour de pluie. Il faut reconnaître qu'il y a un ou deux poèmes à garder. 

Il ne lui fit pas de grimace quand elle tourna les talons pour ouvrir un portail, mais seulement parce que Dorcha continuait à le fixer d'un œil torve. Il reprit sa plume. S'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'informations dans ces livres, au moins il pouvait achever son poème. Quand le portail fut prêt, Yennefer se tourna vers lui d'un air impatient. 

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le portail. 

Jaskier se figea, la plume à la main. 

-J'ai bien entendu ? Tu m'invites dans l'antre démoniaque où tu résides actuellement ? Et je serais assez fou pour accepter ?

-Si tu veux avoir quelques réponses à tes questions, pourquoi pas ? 

-Ça cache quelque chose. Tu vas me demander quelque chose en recours comme mon premier né ou autre chose du même genre. 

-Je n'avance pas dans mes recherches et cela me distraira. J'ai lu plus de choses sur les daemons que tu n'en liras jamais dans cette bibliothèque. Si tu me racontes en détail l'histoire à l'origine de la chanson que tu écris, j'aurais une ou deux choses à t'apprendre. Décide-toi, et vite. 

Jaskier réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Geralt lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient croisé Yennefer remontait à plus d'un an et la rencontre c'était finie dans le sang et les larmes, une fois de plus. Lui et Yennefer ne partageaient rien, sinon ce qu'ils ressentaient pour Geralt sans obtenir en retour ce qu'ils voulaient. Lui l'accompagnait sur les routes, elle partageait son lit quand l'envie leur en prenait mais ils voulaient plus. 

-Il y a intérêt à avoir un grand cru de vin à la clé.

Il réunit à toute vitesse ses notes et son luth qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener et passa le portail.

Geralt disait que passer un portail était la pire chose au monde. De toute évidence, c'était une belle exagération. Sous ses dehors de grande brute intouchable, il n'était en fait qu'un petit garçon douillet et Jaskier prendrait grand plaisir à lui envoyer ça dans la face à la première occasion. Yennefer eut une petite moue désappointée. 

-Pas même un vacillement ? Ce n'était pas ta première fois.

-À traverser un portail ? Si. Je ne suis pas familier avec beaucoup de magiciennes. 

-Oui, c'est un passe-temps qu'on dirait réservé à certain sorceleur de notre connaissance, grinça Yennefer. Installe-toi, je reviens. 

Jaskier posa son luth sur un meuble et prit son temps pour admirer la pièce et le paysage visible par la fenêtre. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver dans un château ou au moins une maison noble, mais Yennefer s'était cette fois-ci installée dans une sorte de charmante petite maisonnette au bord de la mer. Son goût tout nouveau pour la simplicité ne s'étendait cependant pas à l'ameublement. Ce n'était que soieries et argenterie partout où se posait le regard. Il préféra ne rien toucher. Dorcha était resté seul dans la pièce et suivait chacun de ces gestes. Un daemon sans sa magicienne était à peine moins effrayant qu'un sorceleur sans daemon. 

-Assieds-toi je te dis, ordonna Yennefer en revenant. 

Elle s'était changée pour une robe à peine plus simple, mais moins moulante et portait un plateau avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Jaskier préféra obéir et s'installa dans un fauteuil où il s'enfonça profondément. Il décréta aussitôt qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le quitter. Yennefer devrait l'ôter de là par magie. 

-Charmant pied à terre. 

-Le fils du seigneur local s'était amouraché d'une brouxe il y a quelques années. Ledit seigneur ne voulant pas se ridiculiser en faisant appel à un sorceleur, je lui ai rendu service contre quelques petits cadeaux, dont cet endroit. C'est parfait pour une petite discussion entre amis. Que sait-tu exactement des daemons ?

Elle s'installa en face de lui et leur servit généreusement du vin.

-À cette heure là ? Je plaisantais quand j'ai réclamé un grand cru. 

-Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin d'ici peu, répondit Yennefer en avalant une gorgée. 

Jaskier soupira et accepta le verre tendu. 

-Je sais ce que tout le monde sait. Les daemons sont apparus au moment de la Conjonction des Sphères. Auparavant, aucune race aujourd'hui présente sur ce monde n'en possédait, que ce soit les humains, les elfes ou les halfelins. Un daemon représente notre conscience, notre âme, ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous. Et on peut deviner le caractère de l'humain à la forme adoptée par le daemon, dans certaines limites. 

-Dans certaines limites. 

Jaskier attendit qu'elle développe, mais Yennefer n'en fit rien. Il poursuivit. 

-Le daemon d'un enfant peut prendre la forme qu'il veut, mais chaque race à des attentes concernant la forme définitive d'un daemon. Ce qui ne va pas sans certains préjugés. Témoin, l'assemblée ici présente. 

Le regard de Yennefer se voilà, témoignant d'une très ancienne souffrance. Jaskier prit bien garde de se moquer. S'il partageait quelque chose avec Yennefer, mise à part une attirance irrésistible pour Geralt de Riv, c'était le fait qu'ils possédaient tous deux un daemon oiseau. Une rareté, chez les humains. Presque tous les Elfes possédaient un daemon oiseau. Selon ce qu'il avait pu lire, c'était parce qu'il partageait un même amour de la liberté et une même fragilité. Un beau ramassis de bêtises, et de bêtises dangereuses. Puisque, à part les rares bâtards, tous les Elfes avaient un daemon oiseau, un humain avec un oiseau pour daemon devait descendre d'un Elfe. Jaskier n'avait jamais pris la peine d'étudier de près sa généalogie. Une famille de vicomtes était obligatoirement remplie de bâtards de toute manière, mais sa famille avait été soulagée de le voir prendre un nom de plume pour ne pas être associés au barde à l'oiseau. 

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Les sorceleurs n'ont pas de daemons.

-Et ?

-Les monstres n'ont pas de daemons.

Sa voix se noua. Il ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Le voir lui suffisait. 

-Et ?

-Les magiciennes ont des daemons capable de faire de la magie et de se séparer d'elles, continua-t-il de plus en plus agacé. Leurs daemons sont muets, et si on tue la magicienne, elle peut transférer son âme dans son daemon et ainsi continuer à vivre. Si on tue le daemon quand la magicienne est au loin, le daemon meurt mais la magicienne reste en vie et commence à tout tuer autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'assassin et une fois qu'elle lui a réglé son compte seulement. 

-Tout ça est faux, bien entendu, fit une voix rauque et grave. Sauf le premier.

Jaskier se retourna, ébahi. C'était Dorcha qui venait de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le daemon parler. Yennefer rit de son embarras. 

-Nous communiquons télépathiquement avec nos daemons. Cela impressionne l'ignorant.

-Cela le terrorise, oui. 

-Le résultat est le même, non ? Pour nous, cela ne fait aucune différence. Le reste, c'est pur invention, pour décourager ceux qui pourraient être tenter de tuer ou capturer le daemon isolé d'un magicien. Ceci, bien entendu, ne finira dans aucune chanson. 

-Bien entendu, déglutit Jaskier, tout à fait conscient de la menace que représentait une magicienne en colère. Mais quel est le rapport avec Geralt ? 

Yennefer cessa de sourire. 

-Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il a subi. Les sorceleurs ont été créés par des mages à l'origine. Ceux-ci se seront inspirés de ce qui se passait à Aretuza. Tu n'aurais rien trouvé sur le sujet à Oxenfurt. Je ne connais que trois livres sur le sujet et ils sont tous à Aretuza. 

-Tu t'es donc intéressée au sujet.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent.

-Comment faire autrement ? Geralt peut bien être monté comme un taureau et être le meilleur homme que j'ai eu entre mes cuisses depuis des années, faire l'amour avec un homme sans daemon vous laisse avec une vague impression de nausée. J'ai toujours besoin de me laver après coup pour faire passer la sensation. Bien sûr, tu saurais ce qu'il en est s'il consentait à te toucher. 

Jaskier aurait volontiers arrachée ses beaux yeux violets de leur orbite et Geis en avait les plumes toutes ébouriffées de colère, mais ils ne réagirent pas. Yennefer eut un petit sourire triste et avala une longue gorgée de son verre de vin.

-Si ça peut te consoler, je crois qu'il ne couche avec moi que parce qu'il considère les magiciennes plus qu'à moitié monstrueuses elles aussi. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs. 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit cette fois. 

-Laisse-moi finir. Lorsqu'une postulante est prête de finir ses études, elle subit les épreuves de l'ascension. Pour commencer, elle est conduite à la Tour de la Mouette et elle doit y passer une journée entière avant d'être autorisée à ressortir. C'est un endroit étrange où les daemons ne peuvent entrer. Pour les plus chanceuses, mettre le pied dans la Tour distant le lien entre elles et leurs daemons, leur permettant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à volonté. Les moins chanceuses ne survivent pas, mais elles sont rares. L'écrémage a déjà eu lieu. Des endroits comme cela, il y en a quelques uns sur le continent. Je suis prête à parier que les écoles de Sorceleurs ne sont pas situées loin de ces zones répulsives. 

Jaskier déglutit et avala une gorgée de son verre. L'idée lui semblait absolument répugnante. Se séparer ainsi de son daemon... C'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait vu à l'automne, mais pas de beaucoup à ses yeux. Geis se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Dorcha détourna le regard. 

-Ma théorie, poursuivit implacablement Yennefer, c'est que les fondateurs des écoles de Sorceleurs ont décidé que cela n'allait pas assez loin. Il y a des traces dans les archives d'Aretuza qui semblent indiquer que peu après la Conjonction des Sphères, certains mages ont décidé que le daemon était une malédiction qui empêchait les Humains d'atteindre leur plein potentiel. Il est question d'une cérémonie d'intercision qui séparerait si totalement humain et daemon que ce dernier n'est à la fin à peine plus qu'un animal de compagnie qui se traîne au côté de son humain. Tu as vu comment fonctionnent les Sorceleurs. Dis-moi que pour eux un daemon ne serait pas considéré comme une faiblesse dont il faut se débarrasser comme d'une plaie purulente. 

Jaskier vida son verre d'une traître. Yennefer se leva et lui tourna le dos pour remplir à nouveau leurs verres et lui laisser le temps de reprendre une contenance. Jaskier avait envie de vomir tout d'un coup. La tête lui tournait. Tout cela faisait effroyablement sens et il pouvait sans peine imaginer un Geralt à peine sortit de l'enfance tendre les bras vers son daemon qui se transformait en poussière et disparaissait à tout jamais. S'il avait de la chance, il était déjà adolescent à ce moment là, mais les Sorceleurs devaient penser que la séparation devait se faire le plus tôt possible. Que le futur Sorceleur soit plus vite plus fort, plus solitaire, plus asocial. Plus malheureux. Jaskier avait à moitié dans l'idée d'aller brûler Kaer Morhen et tous ceux qui avaient pu participer à un acte aussi horrible.

-Les monstres...

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. L'inventivité des hommes en ce qui concerne la torture qu'on peut infliger à un daemon m'a toujours impressionnée.

La voix de Yennefer était crispée. Dorcha s'était rapproché d'elle, comme pour chercher du réconfort. 

-Que t-on-t-ils fait à toi Yennefer ? 

Elle se figea, les épaules tendues. 

-Aretuza forme de grandes magiciennes. 

-À quel prix ?

-Le prix considéré comme raisonnable, c'est de priver la postulante de tout rêve d'avenir. Soyez libres, soyez belles, soyez jeunes, soyez révérées et adulées, saisissez le pouvoir qu'on vous donne, mais abandonnez tout rêve d'amour là sur la table avec votre utérus. Et n'oubliez jamais qu'une mage de cour n'a de pouvoir que grâce à sa beauté et sa douceur. Il ne faut jamais qu'elle ait l'air de menacer le pouvoir du souverain. Alors, malheur à celle dont le daemon refléterait une personnalité déterminée. Le daemon d'une magicienne doit être un symbole de sagesse, de charme ou de douceur. Rien d'autre. Si vous ne l'avez pas compris à temps, il y a des potions et des sorts qui permettent de forcer un daemon à changer d'apparence bien après qu'il se soit fixé. Et si c'est une torture pour vous et lui... Tant pis. Cela vous apprendra l'obéissance et la passivité. Ou pas. 

Au cours des années, Jaskier avait pu croiser quelques magiciennes, comme Triss Merigold avec son daim aux grands yeux innocents, Sabrina avec son petit hibou duveteux, Keira avec son chat aux allures toujours languissantes. Le daim avait pu être élan et le chat tigre. Mais Yennefer avait raison, les rois voulaient de leurs magiciennes de cour qu'elle soit un ornement et un instrument. Rien de plus. 

Geis quitta son perchoir pour s'installer juste en face de Dorcha. Elle était minuscule à ses côtés.

-Qu'était-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle directement.

Jaskier était soulagé qu'elle ait osé le faire. Lui-même n'en aurait pas eu le courage, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. 

-Un aigle pêcheur, souffla Dorcha d'un ton de regret. 

-Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, ajouta Yennefer sur le même ton. Mordorées sous les rayons du soleil. Ils ont changé sa voix aussi. Une magicienne avec un daemon femelle doté de plumes, cela donnerait trop l'impression qu'on impose une elfe à la cour d'un royaume humain. 

Geis poussa un petit son compatissant et s'envola à nouveau pour se poser directement à côté de Dorcha et l'effleura un instant de ses ailes. Tous se figèrent, les deux daemons et les deux oiseaux. Yennefer se retourna et échangea un regard estomaqué avec Jaskier. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Qu'avait-elle dit dans la bibliothèque ? Qu'elle avait déjà consulté des ouvrages sur les daemons. Elle avait du tenter de rendre à Dorcha sa forme naturelle et échouer lamentablement. Pour jouer, Jaskier aimait bien se plaindre que Geis n'avait pas adopté la bonne forme et qu'il n'avait rien d'un petit oiseau si commun qu'on oubliait vite sa présence si elle ne chantait pas. Alors Geis lui picorait violemment le bout des doigts et lui rappelait qu'elle avait eu le choix entre représenter son côté m'as-tu vu et son côté moqueur et qu'elle était bien aise d'avoir choisi la deuxième option s'il devait l'entrainer sur les routes à la poursuite d'un sorceleur indifférent. D'ailleurs, le chant de l'oiseau moqueur était bien plus agréable que celui du paon. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Jaskier savait bien que lui et Geis était parfaitement accordés tels qu'ils étaient. Yennefer était fière et arrogante et n'avait pas grand chose de la pie bavarde qu'on lui avait accordé de garder auprès d'elle comme une faveur. Il pouvait l'envier, la mépriser ou la détester, mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

Comme toujours, Geis faisait preuve d'une plus grande maturité émotionelle. Jaskier n'était pas toujours très doué pour ça. L'absence de daemon expliquait en fait beaucoup de chose chez Geralt, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Imitant Geis, il se leva et serra Yennefer dans ses bras. Elle se fit raide comme un piquet et détourna le regard.

-Ne soit pas triste pour moi et Geralt petit barde. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. 

-Je ne suis pas triste pour vous, répondit-il avec sincérité. Je suis furieux. Assez furieux pour brûler Aretuza et Kaer Morhen jusqu'au sol et de saler les ruines. Tu crois que je peux encore apprendre à lancer des boules de feu ou je vais devoir m'y prendre à l'ancienne ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Yennefer, mais il sentit un unique sanglot la traverser. Peu à peu, elle se détendit. Il ne la relâcha que quand elle fit mine de bouger.

Il avait fait l'acte le plus irréfléchi et le plus héroïque de sa carrière. Et il ne pourrait le raconter à personne. 

-Tu ne m'as pas promis une histoire ?, demanda Yennefer en ramassant les verres qu'elle avait laissé sur le guéridon.

Jaskier descendit en quelques instants le verre qu'elle lui tendit. Elle n'avait pas menti. Malgré l'heure encore matinale, il en avait bien besoin. Elle l'imita et les resservit directement. Jaskier accepta ce troisième verre et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Yennefer s'assit gracieusement sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci. Elle faisait tourner son verre dans une main et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Jaskier en attendant qu'il parle. 

-Il était une fois un barde amoureux et infatué au delà de tout espoir d'un sorceleur qui proclamait se satisfaire de son état quand tout le monde pouvait voir que ce n'était pas vrai, commença-t-il enfin. Il l'aimait au point de vouloir le suivre jusque dans les pires tanières de monstres, parce qu'il avait trop peur de le perdre à tout jamais s'il lui tournait le dos cinq minutes. Il l'aimait tant que son absence de daemon ne faisait aucune différence à ses yeux et qu'il refusait de réfléchir trop longtemps aux implications. Une nuit, alors qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, il découvrit ce qui arrivait aux daemons des hommes qui deviennent des monstres. Dois-je te le décrire ? 

-Inutile. À l'occasion, je te parlerais des anguilles d'Aretuza et de ce qu'on y fait aux gamines qui ne peuvent pas transformer leur potentiel en quelque chose de convenable. 

Mieux valait ne pas poser de questions. Ils avaient parlé de suffisamment de choses horribles aujourd'hui. 

-Le barde fut traumatisé. La même chose avait failli lui arriver quelques instants plus tard. Il laissa le sorceleur le ramener à l'auberge sans jamais lâcher son daemon. Il n'arrivait à former que deux pensées cohérentes. La première ? Nous sommes entiers, le monstre ne nous as pas séparé. La seconde ? Faites que la même chose ne lui soit pas arrivé. Il sut que s'il posait la moindre question, le sorceleur le laisserait à tout jamais. Alors il ferma les dents et se laissa raccompagner à Oxenfurt. Fin de l'histoire. 

-Ta chanson a peu de choses à voir avec ton histoire.

-Je ne pouvais pas chanter celle-là. 

-Sans doute pas. Cela explique en tout cas pourquoi j'ai croisé Geralt en Haedirn sans toi le mois passé. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je me doutais de quelque chose du genre. C'était inévitable que ça arrive un jour. 

Geralt avait repris ses pérégrinations sans lui alors. Il s'en doutait. L'hiver était trop doux pour que Geralt soit resté si longtemps à Kaer Morhen. Aedirn n'était pas si loin pourtant. Geralt aurait sans problème pu venir le chercher ou lui écrire une lettre lui indiquant où le retrouver. C'était fini alors. Yennefer avait raison, c'était inévitable. 

Jaskier laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. 


	3. L'ombre

Jaskier se réveilla avec une migraine de tous les diables dans le lit le plus moelleux qu'il avait jamais fréquenté. Il se retourna pour essayer d'en profiter un peu plus longtemps, mais se figea en voyant avec qui il le partageait. Yennefer de Vengerberg était aussi allongée là et tous deux semblaient nus comme des vers sous les couvertures.  
-Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, gémit-il en remontant plus haut encore les couvertures.  
-Un jour tu m'écouteras quand je te dis que c'est le verre de trop, le sermonna Geis d'une toute petite voix.  
Jaskier était tenté de l'assommer avec son oreiller. Il l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas craint que la sorcière à ses côtés se réveille. Il fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit et se figea aussitôt.  
-Dis-moi que je ne suis pas nu dans le lit de Yennefer, par pitié.  
-Je te le dirais bien, mais j'essaie de m'en remettre moi même.  
Ils chuchotaient, mais le son suffit à réveiller Yennefer qui se retourna en grognant avant de s'étirer. En glissant, la couverture dévoila un peu plus ses formes. Une chose était certaine. Même si cela faisait du mal à Jaskier, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était absolument magnifique.  
-Ne t'emballe pas Jaskier, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai trop d'amour propre pour coucher avec toi, même après tant de verres de vin. Je dois dire que j'admire ta descente. Voyager avec Geralt a du t'immuniser le gosier et l'estomac.  
-Et être toi même a du t'assécher le cœur depuis longtemps, mais qui suis-je pour faire remarquer ce qui crève les yeux ?  
Elle lui répondit par un sourire de vipère qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et se leva d'un geste souple, parfaitement réfléchi pour faire valoir la courbure de ses hanches. Jaskier leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Si tu crois pouvoir me séduire de cette manière... Je ne suis pas Geralt.  
Yennefer se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil amusé tout en rassemblant ses vêtements éparpillés au sol.  
-Vraiment ? Vu comme tu me complimentais à tout bout de champ hier au soir, j'aurais tendance à croire qu'il ne me faudrait guère d'efforts pour y parvenir.  
Jaskier retint la bordée d'insultes qui lui montait aux lèvres, mais uniquement à cause du regard inquiet de Geis. Elle était si inquiète qu'elle avait les plumes toutes ébouriffées et n'osait pas lâcher du regard Dorcha. C'était une bonne chose que le daemon soit un oiseau. S'il avait été un félin ou un singe, il leur aurait probablement adressé un sourire assez menaçant pour terrifier un royaume entier.  
Des détails de la journée précédente revinrent alors à l'esprit de Jaskier. La conversation avec Yennefer. La torture qu'elle et Dorcha avaient subis. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les montagnes. Geralt qui n'avait pas daigné se montrer à Oxenfurt.  
Avaient-ils vraiment consommé autant d'alcool qu'il se souvenait d'avoir bu ? Si oui, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne debout et que sa tête ne cogne pas davantage. Jaskier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Yennefer avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais il tint sa langue. Il sortit à son tour du lit, enveloppé dans le drap, pour aller chercher ses habits roulés en boule de l'autre côté de la pièce. En silence, il se rhabilla, soulagé que Yennefer fasse de même de son côté. S'il y avait une justice, la tête devait lui cogner à elle aussi. Après tout, elle avait bu autant que lui, ou pas loin.  
Ses souvenirs après que Yennefer lui ait avoué que Geralt semblait bien décidé à faire cavalier solitaire restaient flous. Quelque part entre le cinquième et le dixième verre, il s'était mis à pleurer. Yennefer aussi. Il ne se rappelait plus qui avait commencé, ni au combientième verre ils avaient fini assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée à faire la liste des défauts de Geralt.  
Manger des sucreries en pleurant sur l'épaule de Yennefer de Vengerberg couché sur un tapis et s'amuser à lancer des épluchures d'orange au milieu du feu pendant qu'elle l'applaudissait derrière.C'était de loin la chose la plus folle qu'il ait jamais fait.  
-Dis-moi que je ne lui ai pas dédié de chansons d'amour, murmura-t-il à Geis.  
Celle-ci ricana.  
-Si tu l'as fait, tu as mérité l'humiliation que tu subiras quand tout le monde sera au courant, mais tu ne diras pas que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter.  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
-La prochaine fois que je vois Geralt, je lui picore les yeux. Ça lui apprendra à nous faire vivre des choses pareilles.  
-Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît. J'aime ses yeux.  
-Trop pour ton propre bien. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, et quand je dis parfois, je veux dire tout le temps.  
Du haut de son perchoir sur l'armoire, Dorcha ricana, faisant sursauter Jaskier. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient surveillés. La pie n'était nulle part en vue à son réveil et il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Satané oiseau. Satanée Yennefer.  
Yennefer se redressa, parfaitement habillée et coiffée. Elle avait probablement usé de magie pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. C'était injuste pour Jaskier qui devait faire des efforts désespérés chaque matin pour discipliner ses cheveux. Décidément, Yennefer avait presque tous les avantages sur lui et c'était profondément injuste. Avec un peu de chance, le destin l'avait en compensation doté d'une voix de crécelle.  
Quand elle vit qu'il n'avait même pas fini de reboutonner sa chemise, la magicienne claqua de la langue avec agacement.  
-Presse-toi un peu, veut-tu ?  
-Es-tu à ce point pressée de me mettre à la porte ?  
-Idiot. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Il y aura un déjeuner de prêt quand tu le seras, mais si nous ne nous pressons pas, nous allons rater notre chance.  
Jaskier avait parfaitement conscience de lui lancer un regard idiot, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle racontait. Dorcha lança un jacassement sarcastique du haut de son perchoir.  
-Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ça, déclara-t-il à Yennefer. Moi, je pars en éclaireur.  
Il battit des ailes et un minuscule portail apparut devant lui. L'oiseau s'y engouffra et disparut. Yennefer reporta toute son attention sur Jaskier.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu as bu hier au point d'oublier ce que nous avions convenu ? Te rappelle-tu au moins de quoi que ce soit ?  
Jaskier se rappelait de l'avoir vue pleurer, mais garda sagement cette information pour lui. La mégère lui arracherait les parties et cuisinerait celles-ci devant lui s'il y faisait allusion, c'était certain. Il détourna les yeux d'un air coupable.  
Yennefer leva les yeux et les mains au ciel.  
-Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de faire le moindre effort. Dépêche-toi.  
Elle quitta la pièce en faisant glisser sa robe d'un air dramatique. Cette fois, Jaskier s'empressa de lui obéir. Il était au moins aussi curieux qu'il était affamé. Geis se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se mit à sautiller dessus en l'enjoignant d’accélérer les choses. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il finit de s'habiller et décida qu'il était suffisamment présentable en attendant de trouver un miroir devant lequel régler les derniers détails de son habillement. Il quitta avec soulagement la chambre de Yennefer et revint dans le salon où ils s'étaient installés la veille. Le nombre de cadavres de bouteille au sol était instructif, mais Jaskier ne prit que le temps de ramasser son luth et ses partitions abandonnés près de la cheminée avant de se précipiter de la cuisine d'où provenaient de merveilleuses odeurs.  
Sur la table immense, l'attendait une malheureuse petite assiette où un minuscule œuf au plat se battait en duel avec une mouillette rachitique. Debout près de la fenêtre, Yennefer finissait une pâtisserie qui avait coulé le long de ses bras. Quand à l'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans toute la pièce, elle était bien évidemment de nature uniquement magique.  
-Dépêche-toi, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps.  
Il s'assit sans poser de question et mangea tristement le maigre repas qu'elle consentait à lui fournir. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jaskier se redressait, nauséeux, après avoir traversé le portail que Yennefer avait commencé à invoquer sans même attendre qu'il ait terminé son assiette. Geralt avait raison, les portails n'étaient pas un mode de transport à recommander. Au sol, Geis battait tristement des ailes sans trouver la force de décoller. Jaskier finit par la prendre dans ses mains pour la poser sur son épaule. Elle frissonnait.  
Yennefer réussit à avoir l'air agacé qu'ils lui fasse encore perdre du temps. Jaskier aurait volontiers souillé ses chaussures, mais il valait mieux la laisser pester en paix. Il tenait à la vie. Il se redressa en caressant doucement le plumage de Geis et regarda autour d'eux.  
Ils étaient, assez littéralement, au milieu de nulle part. Des montagnes de tous les côtés, des torrents loin en dessous d'eux, de la brume qui s'accrochait aux sommets. Pas une seule trace de vie humaine, à part l'étroit sentier à flanc de falaise où ils se tenaient. Pas une seule trace de vie animale non plus, et pas une seule plante.  
-J'ai déjà accompagné Geralt dans des endroits sinistres, mais là, on atteint le sommet. Où sommes-nous ?  
-Quelque part au fin fond du royaume d'Aedirn.  
Aedirn, capitale Vengerberg. La patrie de Yennefer, pour autant qu'une magicienne ait une patrie. Jaskier s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, avec ou sans Geralt, mais jamais si loin dans les montagnes. Quand à savoir si c'étaient les montagnes de Mahakam ou celles qui marquaient la fin du monde connu à l'ouest, Jaskier aurait été bien en peine de le dire.  
-Et qu'y faisons-nous ? Sois-dit en passant, avec ce que j'ai bu hier, tu peux considérer que j'ai oublié tout ce qui s'est dit entre nous, et la moitié de ce qui s'est passé la semaine écoulée. Alors si tu pouvais reprendre depuis le début, je te serais grandement reconnaissant.  
-Nous cherchons Geralt, répondit Yennefer comme si c'était une évidence. En route.  
Jaskier fut bien forcé de la suivre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait partir dans l'autre direction. Ses chances de tomber sur la sortie de ce labyrinthe de pierre seul étaient proches du néant. Yennefer, par contre, avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où elle allait. Toutes les quelques minutes, ils croisaient d'autres sentiers qui montaient vers les sommets ou descendaient de la vallée, à moins qu'un éboulis ne leur barre la route, mais Yennefer ne montra jamais un moment d'hésitation avant de choisir sa direction. Jaskier suait à grosses gouttes rien qu'en essayant de tenir le rythme. Il fut obligé de faire une pause un instant pour éponger son front.  
-Regarde là haut, murmura Geis, toujours posée sur son épaule.  
Le ciel n'était pas aussi dépourvu de vie que l'avait cru Jaskier. Tout là haut, il y avait une minuscule forme qui volait en cercle au-dessus d'eux et parfois se précipitait en avant avant de recommencer son manège un peu plus loin. De toute évidence, Dorcha indiquait le chemin à suivre à Yennefer. Intéressant.  
Ils continuèrent à avancer de la sorte pendant une heure ou deux, sans que le paysage ne se transforme vraiment. C'étaient toujours les mêmes montagnes, les mêmes torrents, la même absence de vie. Finalement, Yennefer finit par soupirer avec agacement et choisit une grosse pierre sur laquelle elle s'installa comme si c'était un trône. Elle tendit la main devant elle et deux pommes y apparurent. Tout en croquant dans la première, elle envoya la seconde vers Jaskier d'un air distrait, comme si elle remarquait seulement qu'il était toujours là.  
-Geralt est un idiot, finit-elle par dire.  
-C'est une évidence reconnue par tous ceux qui l'ont fréquenté des frontières de Nifgaard aux montagnes du Poviss.  
Avec méfiance, il croqua dans la pomme. Elle était bonne.  
-Un imbécile fini avec autant de maturité émotionnelle qu'une huître.  
C'était indéniable. Jaskier ricana, mais pas seulement parce qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Si Geralt avait la maturité émotionnelle d'une huître, Yennefer avait celle d'un buisson d'orties et, pour être honnête, Jaskier lui même avait celle d'un têtard.  
-Pire, murmura Geis dans son col, en écho à ses pensées.  
Yennefer renifla avec amusement.  
-Il faut toujours qu'il soit mélodramatique. Vraiment, cela le rend imbuvable à la longue. Ce besoin de se sacrifier...  
-Ce besoin d'être toujours malheureux...  
-Et imbu de lui-même avec ça.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, probablement pour la première fois. Pour la dernière aussi, espérait Jaskier, parce qu'être du même avis que Yennefer laissait un goût désagréable en bouche.  
Cette dernière leva les yeux vers le ciel et se releva, époussetant sa robe.  
-Allons y. Ce n'est plus très loin.  
Dorcha n'était plus visible dans le ciel, mais cela ne les empêchait visiblement pas de communiquer. Jaskier les plaignait pour ce qui leur était arrivé et avait à moitié envie de précipiter Aretuza au fond de la mer, mais il les enviait aussi. Pouvoir communiquer de la sorte avec Geis serait extraordinaire. 

Dorcha les avait guidé vers le lieu d'un massacre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Sept, peut être huit cadavres de harpies gisaient sur un large promontoire. Les coups d'épées ne laissaient pas le moindre doute. Un sorceleur avait fait ça. Jaskier avait passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour reconnaître les traces de certains des coups préférés de Geralt. Il y avait aussi les restes d'un feu de camp. Geralt avait attendu une partie de la nuit en méditant que les harpies arrivent. Les cendres étaient froides et les harpies toutes raides. Ils avaient deux nuits de retard sur lui. Jaskier parcourut le plateau, les yeux rivés au sol, mais c'est Geis qui découvrit la première ce qu'il cherchait. Des petites gouttes de sang à intervalles réguliers. Geralt saignait encore quand il avait quitté les lieux. Pas abondamment, peut être, mais vu comme la piste avait l'air de se poursuivre un bon moment, suffisamment pour que ce soit inquiétant.  
-La triple buse, grommela-t-il.  
-N'est-ce-pas ?  
Le ton de Yennefer était faussement joyeux, mais la colère dans ses yeux rivalisait avec celle que ressentait Jaskier. Geis plantait ses griffes assez profondément pour qu'il les sente malgré son pourpoint. Jaskier ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Geralt quand ils le retrouveraient.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de croire qu'il peut faire ça ?, demanda Geis.  
Jaskier haussa les épaules avec une indifférence qui ne trompait personne.  
-C'est Geralt, résuma-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est Geralt, renifla Yennefer. As-tu jamais montré le moindre dégoût pour son absence de daemon ? Fais quelque chose qui pourrait le porter à penser que tu as peur de lui ?  
-Jamais.  
-Évidemment. Mais est-ce que Geralt t'aurait posé la question ? Non. Est-ce qu'il aurait pensé cinq minutes à ce que tes regards de poisson énamouré pourraient signifier ? Certainement pas.  
Jaskier ne réussit pas à retenir plus longtemps son sourire.  
-Yennefer de Vengerberg qui se met en colère pour moi. J'aurais tout vu.  
Elle le foudroya du regard mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et lui tira son chapeau.  
-Es-tu trop bête pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Pas le moins du monde, ma dame, répondit-il avec une indifférence qu'il était loin de ressentir. Geralt a décidé que puisqu'il n'a pas de daemon personne ne l'a jamais aimé, que personne ne l'acceptera jamais comme il est et que la meilleure chose à faire était de disparaître dans un dernier baroud d'honneur au milieu de nulle part et là où personne ne retrouvera jamais ses restes pour prévenir ceux qui pourraient quand même s'intéresser un minimum à lui. Je parie qu'il a ruminé ça tout l'hiver afin de se tourmenter un peu plus. Oh oui, j'ai bien compris ça. Mais comme je préfère ne pas y penser, je préfère m'extasier de nous voir presque devenu bons amis toi et moi. C'est plus amusant et cent fois moins douloureux.  
Sa voix manqua de se briser. Geis termina son idée pour lui.  
-Nous briser le cœur et partir se faire tuer au milieu de nulle part ! Jaskier, tu aurais vraiment du écouter mes conseils et te glisser nu dans son lit si tu voulais lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressentait.  
Elle avait du toupet. C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de le faire à plusieurs reprises en lui rappelant que Geralt était un sorceleur qui, par réflexe, réagirait violemment à ce genre d'intrusion.  
-Brillante idée, ricana Yennefer, mais je parle d'expérience en disant que même ce genre de démonstration ne pénètre pas son esprit grossier.  
Jaskier grimaça. Lui et Yennefer étaient peut être arrivés à une paix fragile, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à l'imaginer dans le lit de Geralt. Il tapa du pied dans un caillou proche et l'envoya en direction du ravin. Yennefer l'arrêta en plein vol d'un simple geste de la main.  
-N'attirons pas inutilement l'intention.  
Même si ça le chagrinait de le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas tort. Il pouvait y avoir pire dans le coin que des harpies. Bien pire.  
-J'imagine que c'est reparti, soupira-t-il. Qu'as tu décidé de faire quand nous le retrouverons ? Si tu en as parlé, j'ai oublié ce détail avec le reste.  
-Je ne te l'ai pas dit. J'ai préféré ne pas dire que nous partions à la recherche de Geralt pour éviter que tu ne te débines comme lui.  
Geis pouffa, cette traîtresse. Jaskier en resta tout estomaqué, puis se mit à courir pour rejoindre Yennefer qui s'éloignait déjà à grand pas. Geis se mit à voler au-dessus d'eux, aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, sans parvenir à rejoindre Dorcha qui continuait à leur indiquer la voie. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait. Ce qui se passait entre Yennefer et lui défiait l'entendement. Des bribes de la conversation de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu, expliquant comment ils étaient parvenus de l'inimité réciproque de la veille à, et bien, à ça. Une trêve, c'était le meilleur mot qu'il trouvait pour décrire la situation, et pour tout avouer, le seul. Pour ça, il avait suffit qu'ils s'installent en tailleur sur un tapis au coin du feu et qu'ils consentent à quelque chose qui ne leur était naturel ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.  
La sincérité.  
Ils s'étaient dit la veille des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit à voix haute, parfois même pas à leur daemon. Des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé dire à quelqu'un, même, voire surtout, à Geralt. Le matériau de chantage récupéré aurait été hallucinant, s'ils avaient eu la moindre intention de s'en servir. Jaskier était sûr que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en servirait. Relativement certain, au moins. Yennefer restait Yennefer et lui même n'était qu'un gredin. Deux maîtres du mensonge et de la manipulation, chacun dans son domaine. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils trouvaient à un homme qui ne jurait que par la droiture et l'honneur, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Ou peut être n'y avait-il là rien de surprenant, justement.  
Il finit par rire doucement. Yennefer se retourna vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
-Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à Geralt. Sa tête quand il réalisera que nous avons signé un pacte d'amitié pour nous liguer contre lui. Il sera blême comme la tombe. Encore plus que d'habitude, du moins.  
Le bruit qu'émit Yennefer était à deux doigts du ronronnement satisfait.  
-Il fera comme s'il était soulagé de nous voir nous entendre enfin, mais en vérité, cela le terrorisera. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont nous sommes capable ensemble.  
-Je parie qu'une fois la surprise passée il sera tout émoustillé. Les idées que ça va lui mettre en tête... J'ai hâte de lui expliquer que même dans ses rêves il est hors de question qu'il nous mette tous les deux dans le même lit.  
Par contre, il se ferait un grand plaisir de lui narrer la vision qu'il avait raté au matin. Juste pour le principe.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Geis en se posant sur son épaule. Il sera jaloux. Vous êtes censés vous détester, pas vous liguer contre lui et encore moins être ami. Il va détester ça et se mettre à bouder.  
Le regard de Yennefer se fit distant pendant quelques secondes.  
-Dorcha est d'accord avec toi, finit-elle par dire en s'adressant directement au daemon de Jaskier, mais je tiens le pari. Quand à savoir ce que je pourrais parier contre un daemon... Enfin, une idée me viendra forcément quand j'aurais remporté la victoire.  
-Si je gagne, je veux que Dorcha arrête de me lancer ces regards menaçants, souffla Geis à l'oreille de Jaskier.  
Jaskier hocha la tête en silence, encore tout chamboulé. On ne s'adressait pas directement au daemon de quelqu'un d'autre, à moins d'être très proches. C'était étrange de se dire qu'ils en étaient là. Très étrange. Être à couteaux tirés avec Yennefer allait lui manquer. 

Ils finirent par trouver Geralt, à la mi-journée. Malgré la monotonie du paysage, le temps n'avait pas paru trop long à Jaskier. Échanger ses griefs sur Geralt avec Yennefer était étonnement cathartique. Il recommencerait volontiers à l'occasion.  
La vision de Geralt se battant avec un griffon presque aussi gros qu'une montagne lui ôta toute envie de rire. Ils arrivaient à temps. À chaque manœuvre, chaque pirouette, Geralt manquait de glisser dans son propre sang. Il tenait bon, pourtant, parant chaque coup de griffe ou d'ailes qu'essayait de lui porter la bête avec une aisance dont il n'aurait pas du être capable, vu son état. C'était une danse, belle et mortelle. Jamais la musique et les vers de Jaskier ne parviendraient à lui rendre justice, mais il continuerais à essayer jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en sang. Si elle lui coupait le souffle aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour les raisons habituelles. Aujourd'hui, même si Geralt était aussi décidé que d'habitude à laisser son adversaire mort sur le champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un guerrier pour savoir qu'il comptait y rester aussi.  
Jaskier jeta un coup d’œil à Yennefer qui, sur sa gauche, observait elle aussi la scène en silence. Dorcha vint se poser sur son épaules. La magicienne et le daemon partageaient le même regard impassible, mais il pouvait les sentir bouillir à l'intérieur.  
-Tes mots étaient justes, Jaskier. C'est une triple buse.  
Elle leva la main pour incanter un sortilège qui aiderait Geralt à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le passage d'une ombre gigantesque au-dessus de leurs têtes la força à s'interrompre. Jaskier sentit tous les jurons de la création se bousculer dans sa bouche pour sortir.  
Il y avait un deuxième griffon, plus gros encore que le premier. Le mâle, sans doute, à moins que ce soit la femelle qui ne soit la plus grosse chez cette espèce. Jaskier n'y connaissait rien en griffons.  
-Je m'occupe de celui-là, décida Yennefer. Reste caché. Je ne voudrais pas voir ton corps s'écraser dans le ravin.  
Un jet de flammes partit de sa main. Une odeur de chair et de plumes grillées parvint jusqu'à Jaskier, lui donnant envie de venir. Le griffon descendit en piqué, dans une chute qui n'était absolument pas contrôlée, et disparut de l'autre côté de la montagne. Yennefer saisit sa robe à deux mains pour le suivre.  
Le premier réflexe de Jaskier fut d'obéir et de se cacher derrière la plus grosse pierre à proximité, mais dès que Yennefer eut disparu à son tour, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il pouvait aider Geralt...  
Il se retourna pour lui crier qu'ils étaient là et de tenir bon, mais se figea, les mots coincés dans la gorge. Geralt était à terre. Son bras gauche était coincé sous une serre du griffon. Son bras droit faisait un angle bizarre. Il était cassé, inutilisable. Dans le cas contraire, son épée aurait quand même été trop loin pour qu'il s'en empare. Geis gémit, à moins que ce ne soit Jaskier. Ils réalisaient la même chose. C'était la fin pour Geralt et ils étaient impuissant à l'aider.  
L'instant d'après, le griffon était repoussé, comme par une force invisible. Ce n'était pas un signe lancé par Geralt. Il n'aurait pas pu le lancer, vu sa position et son état. En plissant les yeux, il sembla à Jaskier qu'une forme translucide se dressait un instant entre Geralt et le griffon.  
-Tu as vu ?, demanda-t-il à Geis.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Il y avait quelque chose là, répondit-il, moins sûr de lui tout à coup.  
Une illusion produite par un reflet de soleil ? Mais le griffon avait bel et bien été repoussé. Un souvenir lui revint soudain en tête. Quelque chose l'avait heurté dans la clairière où il avait découvert le sort des daemons des monstres, des mois plus tôt. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, non plus. Une pensée naquit dans sa tête, complètement folle. Il la rangea dans un coin pour y réfléchir plus tard et se concentra sur la fin du combat.  
Geralt se relevait déjà et profita de la surprise du griffon pour l'acculer contre la paroi de la montagne et lui trancher la gorge. La bête essaya de se débattre et de rendre coup pour coup, mais elle ne parvint qu'à accélérer sa propre mort. Elle tenta de pousser un dernier cri, peut être pour alerter son congénère, en vain. Elle s'effondra, agonisante.  
Geralt s'effondra à ses côtés.  
Jaskier se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Au passage, il saisit le sac que Geralt avait jeté loin de lui en commençant le combat contre le griffon pour s'alléger d'un poids. Il devait bien y avoir des bandages dedans ou une potion qui lui sauverait la vie. Quand il parvint à ses côtés, Jaskier découvrit que Geralt était déjà inconscient.  
-Imbécile, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça.  
Il vida le contenu du sac sur le sol et l'éparpilla. Geis quitta son épaule pour se poser sur une des fioles qui roulait loin d'eux.  
-Celle-là. Je suis sûre de reconnaître la couleur et le nom. L'hirondelle. C'est celle qu'il utilise quand il est blessé.  
Jaskier n'hésita pas, arracha le couvercle et ouvrit la bouche de Geralt pour le forcer à en avaler le contenu. Le sorceleur déglutit, se convulsa deux fois, puis resta immobile. Jaskier n'osait même plus respirer, guettant le moindre signe de vie, mais n'osant pas prendre son pouls de peur de ce qu'il découvrirait.  
-Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Yennefer en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
Elle était couverte de suie et sentait la chair brûlée. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et une large éraflure entaillait son coup, mais elle n'en avait cure.  
-Je lui ai donné ça à boire, expliqua Jaskier en lui tendant la fiole d'une main tremblante.  
Yennefer l'examina rapidement puis se pencha sur Geralt pour l'ausculter. Dorcha se posa à ses côtés et la regarda faire. Même la pie semblait inquiète. Finalement, la magicienne se redressa.  
-L'imbécile vivra, déclara-t-elle avec soulagement. Il vivra.  
Jaskier s'autorisa à respirer. Il prit la main de Yennefer et la serra frénétiquement. Elle le laissa faire. Sa main tremblait légèrement. 

Ils finirent par dresser une tente au-dessus de la tête de Geralt et le laissèrent dormir sous la surveillance attentive des deux daemons. Dorcha et Geis n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, mais Jaskier ne sentait plus chez Geis sa peur habituelle en présence de la pie. C'était décidément une journée de miracles.  
Ils attendirent le réveil de Geralt jusqu'au soir. Quand le sorceleur commença à bouger légèrement, Geis pépia pour attirer leur attention. Jaskier et Yennefer se précipitèrent, juste à temps pour voir Geralt ouvrir les yeux. D'abord brumeux, son regard se fit plus acéré et il fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous les deux à son chevet.  
-Que faites-vous là ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton rude tout en essayant de se lever.  
-Nous passions par là, répondit sèchement Yennefer en le forçant à se rallonger. Pure coincidence et heureux hasard.  
Geralt fronça les sourcils et interrogea Jaskier du regard.  
-Tout à fait, confirma Jaskier d'une voix froide. Heureux hasard, puisque tu te vidais de ton sang sans notre intervention.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, décréta Geralt en repoussant la main de Yennefer.  
Il se leva sans qu'ils n'arrivent à l'en empêcher, malgré son bras soigneusement bandé par Jaskier. Il tituba, mais parvint à rejoindre son sac et en sortit une chemise propre.  
-Oui, ça se voit à trois lieues, persifla la magicienne. Tu en as d'autre comme celle-là ?  
Geralt l'ignora.  
-Et où va-tu comme ça ?, demanda Jaskier qui sentait lui aussi la colère lui monter au nez.  
-J'ai laissé Ablette à l'entrée de la vallée. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.  
Jaskier leva les yeux au ciel, mais adopta un ton joyeux et tapa dans ses mains.  
-Quelle coïncidence ! C'est par là que je vais aussi. Et toi Yennefer ?  
-Une totale coïncidence. J'ai affaire dans cette direction. On dirait que nous allons voyager ensemble.  
Geralt fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il enfila sa chemise et commença à essayer de nouer sa ceinture autour de sa taille d'une seule main. Presque en même temps, Yennefer et Jaskier croisèrent les bras pour indiquer qu'il était hors de question qu'ils l'aident à se vider davantage de son sang. L'idiot avait l'air de croire qu'il pouvait les ignorer et reprendre immédiatement la route, mais il n'arriverait même pas au bout de la combe avant de s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient tous leur temps et la route serait longue jusqu'à la sortie du défilé. Geralt ne pouvait pas les ignorer éternellement, après tout.  
Du coin de l’œil, il sembla à Jaskier que quelque chose se tenait aux côtés de Geralt. Il cligna des yeux, et l'impression disparut.


	4. Le daemon du sorceleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dernier chapitre qui a été bien plus compliqué à écrire que je l'aurais cru, mais le voici enfin disponible. J'espère qu'il satisfera pleinement celle à qui il était destiné.

Yennefer n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de les quitter, à peine une dizaine de jours. Jaskier ne lui reprochait rien. Geralt savait se montrer imbuvable et il usait et abusait de ce talent depuis qu'ils l'avaient rejoint. Si lui-même était toujours là, c'était parce qu'à la différence de Yennefer, il n'avait pas d'amour propre. Il s'en était débarrassé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas s'il le croisait dans la rue. La faute à Geralt, une fois de plus. On ne pouvait pas garder son amour propre bien longtemps en tombant amoureux de cet animal là. 

De toute manière, Jaskier avait un atout dans sa manche. Depuis le temps, il connaissait tous les trucs que Geralt utilisait quand il voulait faire fuir les gens. Le regard menaçant, le silence qui s'étirait sur des jours entiers, le choix exprès d'auberges infestées de punaises, les jours passés à guetter un monstre inexistant sous la pluie et dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux, il avait l'habitude. Les insultes même pas voilées, il connaissait aussi, tout comme les menaces de briser son luth et de l'attacher à un arbre. Les départs en plein cœur de la nuit ? Facile. Il suffisait de payer le garçon d'écurie pour le réveiller juste après le départ de Geralt. Un peu de farine dans les fontes d'Ablette et retrouver leur piste était simple comme bonjour. Et Geralt essayant de monter Yennefer et lui l'un contre l'autre ? Un stratagème grossier qui n'avait réussi qu'à faire lever un sourcil altier à la magicienne. 

Tout de même, utiliser tout ça à la foi était proche de l'insoutenable. Il devrait y avoir des lois contre ça. D'habitude, Jaskier rendait coup pour coup en jouant Lancer une pièce dans les auberges tous les soirs ou en pinçant les cordes de son luth de manière discordante toute la journée. Pas cette fois. Il s'essayait à la maturité et il était bien le premier surpris. Et il continuait, car cela semblait enrager plus encore le sorceleur.

Jaskier frissonna et ramena contre lui les pans de sa cape. La boue s'insinuait jusque dans ses bottes et Geralt continuait d'avancer, bien à l'abri sur Ablette. Il fallait que Jaskier se procure un cheval le plus vite possible. Il n'avait rien contre la marche à pied, mais pas par ce temps. Bien entendu Geralt semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les traîner de taudis en hameau en évitant toute bourgade d'importance où Jaskier aurait pu se procurer une rosse, même rachitique. Il ne réalisait peut être même pas à quel point c'était désagréable pour lui. Quand il était d'humeur mesquine, Geralt pouvait se montrer d'une impitoyable cruauté à dessein, mais il ne réalisait pas toujours que tout le monde n'était pas construit dans le même moule qu'un sorceleur. 

Le vent grossissait toujours. À ce rythme là, Jaskier ne serait plus qu'une flaque de boue mouvante avant la mi-journée. 

Maudit Geralt. Maudite Yennefer, qui l'avait laissé seul avec lui. 

-Je pars, avait fini par dire la magicienne un petit matin, alors que Geralt écrasait du pied les cendres de leur maigre feu. S'il essaie encore une fois de me traiter moins bien que la rosse qui lui sert de cheval, je leur met le feu à tous les deux. 

-Je croyais les magiciennes plus déterminées que ça, avait répliqué Jaskier en se mouchant bruyamment. 

Toutes ces nuits inconfortables commençaient à lui faire du mal et vraiment, Geralt aurait au moins pu avoir l'obligeance de ne pas faire du mal à son instrument de travail. Jaskier avait besoin de sa voix. 

-Oh je suis déterminée, ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai juste décidée d'appliquer ma détermination de manière plus efficace. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres affaires en cours qui ne peuvent pas attendre plus longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas loin. 

Son regard s'était levé jusque dans le ciel où Dorcha volait en cercle. 

Jaskier éternua à nouveau. Ils avançaient depuis des heures sur une route boueuse, une forêt sur leur droite et des champs déserts sur leur gauche. Le paysage n'avait pas changé depuis le matin. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils faisaient du sur place. Ou ils étaient coincés dans une illusion et Geralt ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui en parler. Jaskier leva la tête. Comme promis par Yennefer, le daemon assurait la garde au-dessus de lui. 

-Je l'envie, murmura Geis, emmitouflée dans sa tunique. 

-De pouvoir voler si haut ? Moi aussi. 

-De pouvoir s'éloigner de Geralt surtout. J'en ai assez qu'il s'arrange pour que je sois trempé et couvert de boue en permanence. Et ce mauvais temps qui n'en finis pas... Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas le laisser pour aller voir s'il fait meilleur sur la côte ? Ou on pourrait descendre au sud. 

-Hors de question que je le laisse tomber.

Geis soupira et regarda Geralt qui continuait à avancer sans paraître se soucier de la pluie qui tombait sur sa nuque et dans sa tunique. L'imbécile était trop fier pour s'autoriser à éternuer, mais il devait se sentir aussi mal que Jaskier et Geis. C'était obligé, ce serait trop injuste dans le cas contraire. Et dire que Yennefer devait probablement profiter d'un feu de cheminée ronflant quelque part à l'autre bout du continent. 

-C'est à se demander ce qu'on lui trouve tous, continua Geis. 

-On ?

-Toi, moi, Yennefer, Dorcha. Triss. Toutes les autres. 

C'était à se le demander, oui. Geralt n'était pas beau à proprement parler et n'avait comme seul charme que son regard magnétique et son allure ténébreuse. Il ne savait pas s'exprimer ni se tenir en société, ne se souciait ni de l'avis, ni des sentiments des autres. Il n'avait pas de daemon. Même s'il avait ce petit quelque chose qui rattrapait tous ses autres défauts, ce seul fait aurait du faire fuir tous ses potentiels admirateurs et admiratrices en hurlant, Jaskier le premier. 

-Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?, souffla-t-il à Geis.

Il craignait d'être entendu par Geralt, mais celui-ci devait être à distance suffisante pour que le vent givrant l'empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit. 

-Toujours rien. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? 

-Certain. Ça fait deux fois que je vois quelque chose rôder autour de nous. Quelque chose qui nous as protégé quand on aurait du mourir. 

Geis émit un trille dubitatif

-Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment vu quelque chose ? Ou bien est-ce que tu as voulu voir quelque chose ? Tu as tellement envie de Geralt que...

-Tais-toi. 

Jaskier avait entendu parler de gens qui frappaient leurs propres daemons et de l'inverse, bien plus rare, des daemons qui mordaient, griffaient leur humain. Il fallait sacrément se haïr soit même pour parvenir à une telle extrémité. Ce n'était pas son cas, mais à l'instant, il s'en sentait capable. Geis du le sentir aussi, car elle ne dit plus un mot du reste de la journée. C'était mesquin, cruel et parfaitement ridicule, mais il avait même envie de lui ordonner de quitter son refuge et d'aller voler plus loin. Entre elle, Geralt, Ablette et Dorcha tout en haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, Jaskier était entouré d'un mur de silence qui lui donnait envie de hurler. 

Il était furieux, comme il l'avait rarement été. Geis se trompait. Elle se trompait du tout au tout. Absolument. Définitivement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Son imagination était débordante, il ne remettait pas ça en question. C'était pour cela qu'il était un des meilleurs bardes du continent. Le meilleur, même. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé cette forme floue qui s'était interposée deux fois entre lui et le danger qui le menaçait. Et oui, la question des daemons l'intriguait depuis qu'il connaissait Geralt et oui, c'était presque devenue une obsession depuis peu. 

Geis n'avait pas pour autant le droit d'insinuer qu'il tentait de travestir la réalité. Elle pouvait l'accuser de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de manquer de lucidité face à lui même et ses défauts. Bien sûr, connaître ses travers ne l'obligeait pas à vouloir y remédier. Il s'aimait assez comme il était et il ne changerait pour personne, même pour Geis ou pour Geralt. 

Oui, il désirait Geralt. Corps et âme. C'était un fait. Avec tous ses défauts, toutes ses angoisses, ses contradictions et son insupportable caractère. Si ses sentiments persistaient malgré tout ça, il l'aimait forcément assez fort pour l'aimer sans daemon. Que Geis suggère le contraire était inqualifiable. 

Jaskier savait ce qu'il avait vu, ou plutôt n'avait pas vu à deux occasions. Un monstre n'aurait eu aucune raison de le sauver à deux reprises et Geralt aurait dit quelque chose s'il avait repéré un monstre en maraude, même invisible. Son médaillon et ses sens de sorceleur étaient là pour ça. Non, il y avait bien eu quelque chose, et l'intime conviction de Jaskier était faite. Il y avait eu un deuxième daemon présent à ces deux occasions.

Il aurait du en parler à Yennefer avant qu'elle ne parte, mais il n'avait pas osé. Ils étaient peut être alliés, ou en trêve, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de certitudes, Jaskier préférait garder ses théories pour lui plutôt que d'affronter son rire condescendant si elle estimait qu'il se trompait. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il le regrettait. 

Au crépuscule, ils finirent par atteindre un village sans que personne n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Geralt tendit la bride d'Ablette au fils de l'aubergiste qui tenait le rôle de garçon d'écurie et commença à l'ensevelir sous des recommandations de soin. La pauvre bête clopinait depuis une heure, mais Jaskier ne se sentait pas d'humeur à compatir alors que lui ne sentait plus ses orteils. Yennefer avait raison, ils recevaient moins de considération que le cheval. 

Jaskier n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et tourna le dos à Geralt pour aller chercher la chaleur de la salle commune. L'endroit avait de nombreux points communs avec une porcherie, dont l'odeur, mais au moins il était sec et à l'abri du vent. Jaskier se traîna au comptoir pour réserver deux chambres et un cruchon de vodka, puis se laissa tomber sur un banc, le plus près possible de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas la force de proposer ses services ce soir. 

Dès qu'il fut assis, Geis jaillit hors de sa veste et se posa sur la table. 

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. 

-Pas maintenant, l'interrompit sèchement Jaskier. 

Sentant qu'il était encore trop en colère pour parler avec elle, Geis s'envola pour se poser sur une poutre, aussi loin de lui qu'elle le pouvait. Les magiciennes avaient peut être de la chance de pouvoir ainsi s'éloigner de leurs daemons quand elles se disputaient avec eux. Non. La seule pensée d'avoir Geis aussi loin de lui lui déchirait le cœur. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter une telle séparation. 

-Tu devrais lui parler. 

Geralt s'assit sans un bruit à ses côtés. Jaskier le foudroya du regard. Il lui avait adressé moins de dix mots en trois jours et il pensait pouvoir donner son avis sur sa relation avec Geis ? Qu'il aille se faire voir lui aussi. 

-Ce sont mes affaires, Geralt, pas les tiennes. Est-ce que je te dis à qui tu devrais parler toi ? Je te demandes de parler à Yennefer ? 

Geralt soupira profondément et ne dit rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aubergiste avec un cruchon de vodka, deux verres et deux bols d'un potage translucide. 

-Cela pourrait durer longtemps, finit-il par dire. Yennefer refuse de me parler tant que je ne te parles pas. 

-C'est une sage femme, même si ça me coûte de le dire. 

Geralt grimaça. Il ne se remettait pas de leur nouvelle amitié. En silence, ils se mirent l'un et l'autre à manger. Jaskier grimaça en réalisant qu'ils se coucheraient aussi affamés qu'ils s'étaient levés. Quitte à errer sans but dans la campagne, Geralt pourrait au moins tenter de chasser quelque lapin qui réchaufferait mieux leurs entrailles que cet insipide bouillon. 

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer, reprit Geralt une fois son bol reposé. 

Voilà qui était nouveau. Geralt ne parlait jamais de daemons. Mis à part quand Geis s'approchait trop près de lui à son goût, il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, et il en allait de même avec tous les autres. Les seuls daemons avec qui Jaskier l'avait vu interagir, c'était les daemons de ceux qui l'attaquaient. Difficile d'ignorer l'existence d'un daemon loup qui tentait de vous dévorer les molets pendant que le brigand qui lui servait de compagnon tentait de vous ouvrir le ventre. Geralt n'avait alors pas plus de complexe à tuer l'un que l'autre. 

Le sujet même lui déplaisait profondément. Pourtant, il faisait l'effort d'en parler à Jaskier et cette petite ride au front de Geralt lui était familière. C'était celle qui proclamait malgré lui qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un. Une partie de la colère de Jaskier fondit comme neige au soleil, malgré lui. 

-Jamais devant toi, répondit-il. 

Loin de Geralt, par contre... Souvent, oui, et presque toujours à cause de lui désormais. Geis lui avait offert conseils et soutien quand il désespérait d'obtenir de Geralt ce qu'il voulait, mais elle tentait régulièrement de le faire revenir à la raison. Jaskier s'efforçait de ne pas lui en vouloir. Geis était son daemon, elle faisait son devoir en tâchant de le garder dans le droit chemin et, évidemment, le droit chemin c'était à ses yeux de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Geralt. Si seulement Jaskier avait été plus doué pour écouter la voix de la raison, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il était comme ça, et il n'y pouvait rien, tout comme Geis n'y pouvait rien si son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir en hurlant chaque fois que Geralt apparaissait devant eux sans daemon à ses côtés. 

-Vous ne devriez pas vous disputer ainsi. 

Geralt regardait droit devant lui, en refusant de croiser le regard de Jaskier. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui répliquer de s'occuper de ses affaires. C'était de la courtoisie élémentaire. On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de la relation d'un homme et de son daemon, mais on ne le disait pas à haute voix. 

-Vraiment ? 

-Pas pour moi. 

Geralt et sa clairvoyance. Jaskier soupira. Ce soir, il n'avait pas la force ou la patience de discuter du problème avec lui. Il voulait se réchauffer, dormir et rester en colère. Il y avait des journées comme ça. Geralt devrait comprendre. Il y avait bien des jours où il faisait tout pour rester en colère et avoir une excuse pour se rejeter toute tentative d'approche amicale. 

Jaskier posa sa chope sur la table et se leva en bousculant le banc. 

-Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute à cause de toi, il fallait y penser avant de réagir comme le dernier des enfoirés. 

Sans se retourner pour voir la tête de Geralt, il grimpa dans sa chambre. Geis le suivit, mais resta silencieuse. 

-Beau travail, déclara Yennefer le lendemain en projetant sa voix par l’intermédiaire de Dorcha.

Jaskier était assis sur la barrière qui entourait l'auberge et ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il ignorait la magicienne capable d'un tel tour et sursauta, tout comme Geis qui s'était posée à côté de sa main pendant qu'ils attendaient Geralt pour repartir. Ils avaient à peine échangés quelques mots depuis le réveil et la tension entre eux commençait à peine à se dissiper. La pie l'avait surprise en se posant juste derrière sa tête. Il tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, mais Geralt n'était pas à portée de voix, ils pouvaient parler sans crainte. Geralt discutait avec un groupe de villageois à l'air abattus de l'autre côté de la rue. L'un pointait une direction, un autre tenait une bourse entre ses mains qu'il tendait régulièrement en direction du sorceleur avant de la ramener vers sa poitrine d'un air protecteur. On dirait qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire embaucher. 

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler. 

-Dorcha vous observait par la fenêtre. Quoi que tu lui ait dit, Geralt n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Il a tourné en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'aube. Regarde-le. On dirait qu'il a mangé du gravier. 

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une tête différente le matin. 

Entendre Dorcha rire avec le timbre de voix de Yennefer était surréaliste et attira un instant l'attention de Geralt avant qu'il ne se retourne pour continuer sa conversation. 

-Alors, de quoi lui as-tu parlé ? 

-Nous n'avons pas parlé. Je l'ai insulté et quand j'ai été suffisamment odieux, je suis parti me coucher. 

-Bien. Il a besoin qu'on l'insulte un peu plus. 

-Besoin ?, s'étouffa Jaskier. Il se fait insulter à longueur de temps. Ces paysans se retiennent parce qu'ils ont besoin de lui, mais dès qu'il aura tué leur monstre ou leur brigand, ils lui cracheront dessus. 

-Bien sûr. Cela leur donne un sentiment de supériorité. Ce ne sont peut être que des bouseux incultes et puants, mais au moins, ils ne sont pas des sorceleurs sans daemons. 

Jaskier se mordit les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver un peu d'humanité ou de bons sentiments chez Yennefer, elle semblait déterminer à lui prouver le contraire la minute suivante. Lui préférait ne pas se montrer condescendant et méprisant envers son gagne-pain. 

-Geralt a l'habitude des insultes des étrangers, poursuivait Yennefer. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne le blessent pas, mais il est capable de prétendre qu'elles ne le touchent pas. Personnellement, je ne suis pas étonnée que l'insulte soit devenue sa méthode préférée de communication, même avec ceux qui l'aiment. Nous devrions l'insulter davantage plutôt que de marcher sur des œufs autour de lui. 

-Je ne comparerais pas votre méthode de communication à tous les deux comme le fait de marcher sur les œufs et je ne me suis jamais gêné pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. 

-Mais quand il va trop loin, je me contente de partir en silence au petit matin et toi de jouer aussi longtemps et fort que possible pour l'ennuyer. Il était temps qu'il voit le mal qu'il fait autour de lui. 

Jaskier chercha à la contredire, sans rien trouver. Yennefer avait réussi l'exploit de lui clouer le bec. À ses côtés, Geis inclinait la tête doucement, comme si elle était d'accord avec Yennefer. Une autre première. Le retour de Geralt l'empêcha de trouver le temps et la détermination pour formuler une réponse adéquate. 

-Yennefer, deux mots, demanda-t-il en s'adressant directement à la pie. 

Il semblait avoir l'habitude de l'entendre parler par l'intermédiaire de son daemon, mais son aversion habituelle était quand même présenté car il se refusa à la regarder directement. Dorcha inclina la tête sur le côté, d'un air moqueur. 

-Tiens ? Cet agaçant mutisme est terminé ? 

-S'il te plaît. En privé. 

Aucune excuse de sa part bien entendue, mais sa mine était un peu contrite et il avait son air sérieux des grands jours, celui qu'il adoptait avant une chasse qu'il anticipait compliquée. Yennefer ne protesta pas davantage et la pie s'envola pour voler à la hauteur de Geralt qui s'éloigna à grands pas. Jaskier était tenté de les suivre et d'écouter. En temps normal, Jaskier aurait pensé qu'il venait quémander un deuxième avis professionnel, mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas demandé à ce que la conversation se fasse en privé. 

-Tu as vu ?, fit-il remarquer à Geis. Il nous as totalement ignorés.

-Ce n'est ni la première fois. Ni la dernière. 

Ils échangèrent un regard exaspéré, puis Geis détourna le sien et émit un pépiement honteux.

-Je suis désolée pour hier. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Pour lui aussi, de fait. Je trouve que tu mets trop d'espoir dans cette tentative, simplement parce que Yennefer est à tes côtés au lieu d'être ton adversaire. 

-Peut être. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni probablement la dernière. Si j'étais capable de ne pas sauter la tête la première quand il s'agit de Geralt, ça se saurait. Tout ce que je te demande c'est...

-D'être prudent et de me préparer à encore une fois me faire bien recevoir. Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire et se pardonnèrent l'un l'autre. Geis s’envola pour retrouver sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de Jaskier. 

-Tu pourras en tout cas te vanter d'avoir laissé Geralt complètement estomaqué. Tu ne t'es pas retourné, mais je garantis qu'il n'a jamais tiré une tête pareille depuis qu'on le connaît. 

Jaskier sourit machinalement. Geralt et Dorcha étaient bien loin désormais, et il était incapable de lire leur posture ou l'expression du sorceleur. Il n'aimait pas ça et marmonna sa pensée à voix haute.

-Moi non plus, confessa Geis. Je peux faire semblant d'en rire maintenant, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'expression de Geralt qui ne m'as pas plus hier.

-Je crois que je suis allé trop loin.

-Trop loin ? C'est y aller bien fort. Tu n'as rien dit de pire que ce que Yennefer a pu lui hurler dans les oreilles une dizaine de fois. Je serais assez d'accord avec ce qu'elle t'as dit tout à l'heure et ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir de le reconnaître. 

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose hier. Il ne parle jamais de daemons, même de toi ou de Dorcha. Hier il... Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'en refusant de l'écouter, de parler avec lui, j'ai fait une erreur. Il était mal à l'aise, mais il a vraiment essayé de communiquer. 

-Ce serait assez rare pour être noté et l'erreur en général, c'est de tenter d'échanger avec Geralt. 

-Tais-toi, ils reviennent. 

Dorcha revenait en tout cas. Toujours sans leur jeter un regard, Geralt monta sur Ablette et commença à s'éloigner dans la direction désignée par les paysans un peu plus tôt. Offusqué de le voir les laisser derrière encore une fois, Jaskier sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à protester et à se précipiter à sa suite. Tans qu'ils seraient dans le village, Geralt n'oserait pas lancer Ablette au galop. Ça laisserait à Jaskier le temps de les rattraper. 

D'un coup d'aile, Dorcha vola pour les intercepter. 

-Oh non, fit-elle avec la voix dure de Dorcha. Vous venez avec moi. 

Jaskier croisa les bras pendant que Geis se recroquevillait sur son épaule. Si son daemon était terrorisée par la pie, lui n'en menait jamais large non plus quand il devait s'adresser à elle. Dorcha concentrait tout ce qui était désagréable et terrifiant chez Yennefer. 

-Certainement pas, réussit-il quand même à rétorquer. C'est ce qui était convenu entre moi et Yennefer, que l'un de nous ne lâche pas Geralt d'une semelle. Elle n'est pas là, alors laisse-moi remplir ma part du marché et si elle n'est pas contente, elle peut toujours venir me le dire en face. 

Dorcha soupira et claqua de la langue. 

-Tu peux le lui dire en face toi même, je ne suis pas là pour te servir de messagère. Tu devrais déjà être heureux qu'elle dépense le temps et l'énergie nécessaire pour te faire sortir d'ici. 

Jaskier lui adressa un regard noir et la contourna, bien décidé à rattraper Geralt qui était déjà hors de vue. S'il se mettait à courir, il avait encore le temps de le rattraper. Il accéléra. 

-Jaskier, attention !, hurla Geis. 

Il n'eut que le temps de recevoir cet avertissement et de se demander ce qui se passait derrière lui avant de tomber à terre, inconscient. 

Le réveil fut difficile pour Jaskier. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, la tête lui lançait comme après une fête trop arrosée et ses muscles semblaient fait de coton. On l'avait abandonné dans le coin d'une pièce sombre qui ressemblait fort à une bibliothèque poussiéreuse et peu fréquentée, et dans une position inconfortable en plus. Son cou et son dos se plaignaient avec véhémence de ce traitement. 

-Maudites soient les magiciennes et leurs daemons, grommela-t-il en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé. 

-Ça aurait pu être pire, chuchota Geis d'une voix un peu pâteuse elle aussi.

-Vraiment ? On aurait pu se réveiller sur un tas de fumier tu veux dire ?

-Non. Dorcha aurait pu être l'aigle pêcheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me serrer entre ses serres. 

Par réflexe, Jaskier la prit dans ses bras. L'image était cauchemardesque.

-Je vais bien, le rassura Geis d'une voix étouffée. J'ai dormi, c'est tout. Comme toi. 

-Je sais. Laisse-moi une minute quand même. 

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre une bonne minute. Une fois ce temps écoulé, Jaskier se sentit mieux. Il avait retrouvé une contenance et les effets de ce qui l'avait endormi semblaient se dissiper. Il se sentait d'attaque à lâcher toute sa colère sur Yennefer.

-Allons-y murmura-t-il. 

Geis s'envola pour jeter un coup d’œil circulaire à la salle avant de redescendre se poser sur son épaule pour lui faire son rapport. La pièce était vide et elle pouvait voir le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel par la fenêtre. Ils avaient dormi au moins deux ou trois heures, ou ils étaient descendus très au sud. Jaskier se sentait bouillir. 

Il y avait deux portes. La première menait à une sorte de réserve et Jaskier la referma. La deuxième menait à un petit salon où un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Assise dans un fauteuil, Yennefer lisait. Ce n'était pas son petit cottage, mais on l'aurait quand même cru chez elle. La magicienne ne releva pas la tête à son approche.

-Enfin réveillé, barde ?

Jaskier serra les dents et s'approcha d'elle à grand pas. Quand il n'y eut plus que la table pour les séparer, il croisa les bras et lui jeta son meilleur regard mauvais.

-Nous avions un accord.

-Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher les basques de Geralt, il en profiterait pour filer à l'autre bout du Continent.

-Je sais.

-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus.

Petit à petit, il s'était mis à hurler sur Yennefer qui continuait de fixer sa page d'un air désintéressé. Enfin, elle redressa la tête. Elle ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux avaient un air rieur.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé un marché avec lui.

Saisis, Jaskier s'interrompit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Un marché, répéta-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. Deviendrais-tu sourd ? Il pouvait partir seul pour accomplir son contrat, mais à la condition d'accepter une vraie conversation avec toi et moi, durant laquelle il n'aura ni le droit de nous interrompre, ni celui de partir en plein milieu. Bien sûr, il aurait mieux valu qu'il te le dise en face, mais j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à négocier cette concession et parler par l'intermédiaire de Dorcha est particulièrement taxant en énergie. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de n'avoir pas insisté après mon départ d'ailleurs, je doute que ta Geis ait davantage envie d'avoir une longue conversation seule à seule avec Geralt.

Cette fois, elle affichait un petit sourire qui trahissait à quel point elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. C'était limite si elle n'attendait pas des applaudissements de sa part, mais Jaskier était encore assez en colère pour refuser de les lui accorder. 

-Pourquoi négocier avec lui en premier lieu ? 

-À vrai dire, il m'a presque suppliée de négocier, et j'aurais accepté moins, étant donné les circonstances. Lui, beaucoup moins. 

-Les circonstances ? 

Il devait lui arracher les réponses mot par mot et il était clair que la magicienne s'amusait follement. 

-Le contrat qu'il a accepté. Ce n'est pas un contrat ordinaire où l'on peut se faire accompagner d'un barde. Tu aurais été bien trop en danger et lui aurait été inconscient de te laisser le suivre. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais c'est mieux ainsi. 

Elle tourna la page de son livre. Pour elle, la conversation était visiblement terminée. Jaskier se tut, vexé. Geralt n'aurait pas du le laisser de côté. Yennefer n'aurait pas du le soutenir. Dans ces circonstances, il était tout à fait en droit de bouder comme un enfant, et il ne se priverait pas de crier sur Geralt dès que celui-ci daignerait montrer sa vilaine face de sorceleur dans les parages. 

-Que chasse-t-il exactement ?, demanda Geis pour le distraire de ses pensées. 

-Un type particulier de vampire, répondit distraitement Yennefer tout en prenant une note sur une feuille de papier, qui ne s'attaque pas aux humains, mais à leurs daemons, les saignant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de l'humain et du daemon que deux coquilles vides. Le village où vous étiez a recueilli plusieurs victimes de ce vampire. Geralt n'ayant pas de daemon, il ne risque rien. Toi au contraire...

Le sang de Jaskier se figea dans ses veines. 

-Geralt a un daemon. 

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un coassement. Yennefer leva les yeux de son livre, les sourcils froncés. 

-Pardon ?

-Geralt a un daemon, répéta Jaskier avant de s'arrêter, le cœur au bord des lèvres. 

-C'est ce qu'il croit, en tout cas, intervint Geis. Il pense que...

Yennefer l'interrompit d'un geste brusque de la main. 

-Un instant. Quand nous avons parlé de daemons et de sorceleurs l'autre fois, je vous ai parlé d'intercision. Si Geralt a encore un daemon, et c'est un gros si, ce n'est plus qu'une chose qui mérite à peine ce nom et qui doit être conservée précieusement tout au fond des caves de Kaer Morhen pour éviter de mettre en danger Geralt. Ma théorie serait plutôt que leurs épreuves brisent le lien au point que le daemon devienne Poussière, comme ce que tu as vu arriver à ce loup-garou. Tu semblais d'accord avec moi. Jaskier, que veut-tu dire exactement ?

-Je crois que Geralt a un daemon, tout près de lui. J'ai vu, par deux fois, quelque chose non loin de lui. Quelque chose qui, par deux fois, m'a poussé loin du danger. Je sais que ça paraît stupide, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. 

-Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? 

-Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu, mais je sais de quoi ça a l'air. J'attendais une preuve, ou au moins que Geis puisse confirmer. Yennefer, il est parti il y a des heures et si j'ai raison... 

Elle ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se leva, les mains déjà tendues pour lancer un sort. Jaskier bondit sur ses pieds, déterminé à la coller de près quoi qu'elle tente. Yennefer se tourna vers lui. Son visage était blanc mais sa mine était déterminée. 

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de ne pas vérifier pour le simple plaisir de te traiter d'idiot. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Dorcha peut voler hors de portée pour limiter les risques, mais ce n'est pas vrai de Geis. 

-Ne me fait pas ça, Yennefer, la supplia-t-il. Ne me laisse pas derrière. 

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Si je pouvais, je te ferais passer par un de ces endroits où les daemons ne peuvent aller pour plus de précaution, mais si tu dis vrai nous n'avons pas le temps. Je peux rendre Geis invisible cela dit, mais cela ne durera pas et je ne sais pas à quel point ça la protégerait du vampire. 

-Je prends le risque. 

Yennefer le jaugea longuement, de haut en bas et Jaskier ne savait pas si elle jaugeait son aptitude à s'en sortir ou si elle se demandait encore à quel point elle devait croire à son idée. 

-Tu as intérêt à rester en vie. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à Geralt si je n'arrive pas à te garder parmi nous. 

-Je ferais de mon mieux. 

Elle inclina la tête et d'un geste souple du poignet, ouvrit un portail. Jaskier s'y engouffra à sa suite. 

Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes au village. Jaskier n'était pas loin d'adorer cette méthode de transport. Geralt en faisait tout un plat pour rien. Il dut quand même prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, mais dès que ce fut fait, il se précipita vers le premier villageois à sa portée. 

-Où avez-vous envoyé le sorceleur ? 

L'homme cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. 

-Le sorceleur ? J'imagine qu'il est parti au vieux moulin. C'est là qu'on a trouvé les gars. Ils s'y étaient réfugiés pour s'abriter du mauvais temps, j'imagine, mais ils sont pas revenus entiers, pour sûr. 

D'habitude, Jaskier adorait écouter les histoires qui menaient Geralt à partir à la chasse au monstre, mais il n'avait cette fois ni le temps, ni la patience. 

-Et où ce moulin ?

-A une bonne heure de marche à l'est. On le trouve sans problème en suivant la rivière. Le plus difficile est de descendre jusqu'à la rivière, le chemin est escarpé et fait pas mal de tours et détours.

Combien d'avance Geralt pouvait avoir prit sur eux ? Une heure ? Peut être même deux ou trois. 

-Et à vol d'oiseau ? 

-Ça dépend de l'oiseau, j'imagine. Beaucoup moins, c'est sûr !

Jaskier se tourna vers Yennefer qui suivait attentivement la conversation. Elle hocha la tête. Sur un signal muet, son daemon fila dans la direction indiquée par le paysan. 

-Dorcha nous préviendra quand elle sera en vue du moulin pour que je nous téléporte sur sa position. Ce sera plus rapide que de nous frayer un chemin dans la boue et les bosquets. D'ici là, j'aimerais assez voir les victimes de ce vampire, pour confirmer la théorie de Geralt. 

L'idée ne ravissait pas Jaskier, loin de là, mais ils ne pouvaient effectivement pas faire grand chose d'autre en attendant la fin de la reconnaissance de Dorcha. 

-Je te suis, soupira-t-il.

En vomissant tout son déjeuner du matin, Jaskier se prit à regretter intensément d'avoir jamais rencontré Geralt et Yennefer. Maudits soient les sorceleurs, les magiciennes. Maudits soient les monstres qui faisaient ça aux humains. Il croyait avoir tout vu, depuis le temps. Des villages massacrés, des hommes se transformer en monstres assoiffés de sang, des magiciennes se dessinant des sceaux de sang sur le ventre... Ce qu'il y avait dans la cabane, c'était un autre niveau d'horreur. Blottie entre ses mains, Geis pépiait et tremblait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Ce qu'il y avait là dedans, ce n'étaient pas des monstres, mais ce n'étaient plus des humains. Yennefer avait dis vrai, ce n'était plus que des coquilles vides.

Il aurait longtemps cette image clouée dans la mémoire. L'homme assis sur le banc, le visage blême et la bave qui coulait le long de sa bouche entrouverte, son daemon chien affalé à ses côtés, le regard vide comme un cadavre. L'autre homme, assis sur le lit fixant le mur en face, sans réaliser que son daemon belette gisait également au sol dans la boue. Et le pire, c'était la petite fille. Quelqu'un, sa mère sans doute, l'avait emmitouflée dans des couvertures et avait déposé son daemon chat sur ses genoux avant de placer sa petite main sur son dos, comme si elle le caressait. Le geste demeurerait à jamais ininterrompu. 

-Ils auraient mieux fait de les achever, murmura Yennefer. On ne guérit pas d'une rencontre comme celle-là. 

Jaskier ne l'avait pas entendu sortir. La magicienne avait son habituelle mine fière, mais elle ne la conservait que par la force de l'habitude. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de son torse comme si elle cherchait le réconfort de la présence de son damon absent. 

-Geralt était à cheval, se força-t-il à dire. Le chemin ne peut être si long d'ici au moulin avec Ablette. S'il n'est pas déjà revenu...

Yennefer lui lança un regard mauvais. 

-Si je me suis fait une frayeur pour rien, je t’étripes vivant et je m'arrange pour que tu y survives. 

-Si c'est le cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas t'en empêcher. 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

C'est Geis qui prit la parole.

-Plus que jamais. 

Jaskier la caressa du pouce pour la remercier. Il n'aurait pas pu exiger d'elle qu'elle prenne ce risque mais il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder en face si quelque chose arrivait à Geralt en son absence. Une pensée soudaine le fit rire nerveusement. Yennefer haussa un sourcil interrogateur. 

-C'est la deuxième fois en un mois que nous lui courrons après pour lui sauver la mise. Je vais finir par croire qu'il aime ça, ou qu'il est moins doué qu'il cherche à le faire croire. 

-Crois-le ou non, j'ai croisé d'autres sorceleurs par le passé. Pour être moins doués que lui, ils compensaient tous avec davantage de bon sens, en particulier quand leur peau était en jeu. Il faut être Geralt pour être à ce point...

Elle s'interrompit et ferma brièvement les yeux. 

-Dorcha est sur place. 

Un geste et le portail s'ouvrit pour qu'ils s'y engouffrent. Deux, trois battements de cœur, et ils se tenaient à la lisière d'un bosquet d'arbres tordus entouré de collines abruptes. On pouvait entendre non loin le clapotis de la rivière. Dorcha se posa sur une branche juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

-Le moulin est à environ trois cent pas à l'ouest, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas approchée davantage, mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans cette direction. Le gémissement du vent, avec de la chance, mais ça ressemblait à un affrontement. 

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. 

-Reste à l'abri, lui intima Yennefer. 

-J'y compte bien. 

La pie s'envola et disparut hors de vue. Yennefer se tourna vers Jaskier. 

-Je t'ai promis de protéger ton daemon. Laisse-moi faire. Je vous préviens, ce pourrait être un brin inconfortable. 

Devoir faire confiance à Yennefer ne lui venait pas naturellement, mais Geis sauta d'elle même se poser devant la magicienne. Une bouffée d'amour pour elle le saisit. Ils pouvaient se disputer et se déchirer, mais le moment venu, elle était plus brave encore que lui. Yennefer murmura quelques mots en pointant son doigt vers Geis. Une gangue glaciale sembla emprisonner Jaskier quelques trop longues secondes et Geis disparut. Il sentait encore leur lien, mais c'était perturbant de ne pas la voir. 

-Juste un brin, reconnut-il. 

-Ce n'est qu'une précaution supplémentaire, les prévint la magicienne. Je ne sais quel est l'odorat ou l’ouïe de ce vampire. Les monstres ne sont pas ma spécialité, même si la fréquentation de Geralt m'a un peu renseigné sur le sujet. Que ton daemon ne fasse pas le moindre bruit. 

-Entendu. 

La voix de Geis provenait de sa droite. Jaskier ne l'avait pas entendue s'envoler et sourit, fier de son daemon. 

-Allons-y, chuchota-t-il. 

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à une centaine de pas du moulin, Jaskier se figea et déglutit. Dorcha avait raison, on se battait là-dedans. Il pressa le pas et commença à chercher l'entrée. L'oreille tendue, il tâchait de deviner ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur. Il n'aviat jamais rencontré de vampire et ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il pouvait imaginer Geralt presser son adversaire, son épée en argent dans sa main pour l'acculer dans un angle et l'achever. Mais ce bruit, c'était quelqu'un qui trébuchait et ce grognement agacé, c'était Geralt qui le poussait. Il ne gagnait pas, il perdait. Aux côtés de Jaskier, Yennefer semblait tout aussi inquiète. Elle marmonnait tout doucement, préparant sans doute un sortilège. 

Un rire discordant traversa les murs et cette fois, le grognement que poussa Geralt était un grognement de douleur. Jaskier vit la porte du moulin et se mit à courir. 

-Geralt ! 

Yennefer jura, mais lui embraya le pas. 

Le moulin n'était qu'une ruine au toit à moitié arraché par les ans. Fort heureusement, les trous procuraient assez de lumière pour que Jaskier n'ait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Geralt n'était pas là, les bruits venaient de l'étage. Un escalier défoncé y conduisait. Jaskier grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en criant. 

-Geralt ! 

Il arrêta net sa course en posant le pied sur la dernière marche. Geralt était là cette fois, vivant, et mieux encore, debout. Blessé aussi, à la poitrine, l'épaule et la jambe gauche. Le vampire, ignoble silhouette sombre et difforme, se tourna vers Jaskier. Il eut une sorte de sourire, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. 

-Qu'avons-nous là ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix graveleuse. Un autre de ces humains pathétiques que vous autre sorceleurs aimaient tant protéger. Et celui là te connaît. Où est ton daemon, humain ?

Jaskier se força à garder le regard fixé droit dans ceux du vampire. Il ne voyait peut être pas Geis, mais il savait où elle s'était posée. Il la connaissait par cœur, après tout. 

-Tu n'as pas envie de répondre hein ? Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de le déguster ? 

Il commença à renifler tout autour de lui et pointa son horrible trogne droit vers l'endroit où se cachait Geis. Geralt fit un pas en avant pour s'interposer entre lui et sa proie, mais le vampire le repoussa d'un violent coup de griffe qui transperça l'armure du sorceleur. Le sang gicla. La respiration coupée, Geralt fut obligé de reculer, une main crispée sur sa blessure et le vampire en profita pour se tourner vers Geis. Il était rapide. En trois pas, deux battements de cœur, un éclair, il se trouva à côté d'elle et tendit la main. Il ne la touchait pas, pas encore, mais Jaskier sentait ses genoux trembler. Une sorte de froid glacial l'envahissait rien qu'à la proximité de cette chose. Une place dans la bicoque l'attendait, et la miséricordieuse aide d'un oreiller placé son visage pour abréger son agonie. 

Où était Yenefer ? Que faisait Geralt ? Fallait-il que sa dernière pensée soit qu'il avait été abandonné ? Jaskier ferma les yeux, la douleur trop insoutenable. 

Quelque chose le heurta et le fit tomber à genoux. Il sentit quelque chose passer à côté de lui, quelque chose de massif. Un grondement, et il se trouva capable de respirer et d'ouvrir les yeux. 

Le vampire s'était détourné de Geis. Quelque chose l'avait renversé, quelque chose qui se trouvait entre lui et sa proie, d'à peine visible malgré la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait la pièce par les brèches dans le toit et les murs. 

Jaskier plissa les yeux pour l'observer, mais il savait déjà à qui il avait affaire. 

Le daemon de Geralt, car ce ne pouvait être que lui, se tenait entre le vampire et Geis dans une posture menaçante, les crocs à découvert. Il était grand, mais efflanqué. Un chien peut être, ou un loup. 

-Voilà qui est mieux encore, s’esclaffa le vampire. 

Geralt bondit. 

Trop tard. Le vampire posa ses longs doigts tordus dans la fourrure du daemon et se pencha vers lui. Aussitôt, le daemon perdit toute attitude agressive. Ses pattes tremblèrent et il glissa au sol comme s'il était fait de chiffons. Geralt tomba au sol. 

-Yen !, cria Jaskier. Yen !

Pourquoi n'était-elle encore pas là ? À terre, Geralt se tenait la poitrine comme s'il souffrait le martyre. Le vampire dévoila ses dents et s'agenouilla aux côtés du daemon. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Geralt. 

-Yen !

Le sol sous les pieds du vampire s'embrasa en réponse à sa prière. Le vampire parut surpris un instant, puis disparut à travers le plancher qui n'était déjà plus que cendres. De là où il se tenait, Jaskier put sentir le souffle brûlant lui lécher le visage un instant avant de se résorber. 

-Cela ne suffira pas à le tuer, déclara Yennefer, mais il ne devrait plus être un problème pour la région pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir, au moins. Ni pour personne. Il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendres. 

Jaskier se retourna vers elle avec fureur. 

-Où était-tu ?

-Préparer un sortilège comme celui-là demande du temps et de l'énergie, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait égale à elle-même, mais qui trahissait sa fatigue. 

Elle était blanche comme un linge et devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas vaciller. Son regard allait de la forme inanimée du daemon à celle, inanimée également, de Geralt et elle ne réussissait pas à cacher son inquiétude. La colère de Jaskier reflua une fois de plus. 

-Sont-ils ?

Il n'osa pas en demander plus. Geis, visible à nouveau, s'envola pour se poser à côté de Geralt. Jaskier désirait presque par dessus-tout la serrer dans ses bras. Presque. Geralt passait d'abord. 

-Il est vivant, soupira le daemon avec un soulagement palpable, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle condition. Je peux dire qu'il respire, mais rien de plus. 

-Remarquable, souffla Yennefer. Je dois dire que je n'étais vraiment pas sûr que tu avais raison. 

-À ta place, j'aurais douté aussi, confessa-t-il en réponse. Qu'est-ce qui as bien pu se produire ? Je veux dire, pour qu'il soit en cet état. 

Il désigna du menton la forme inconsciente du daemon, à peine visible. C'était une silhouette d'ombre plus qu'autre chose. 

-Il faut que je vois ça de plus près, marmonna la magicienne. 

Ils s'approchèrent avec précaution du daemon. Le plancher tout autour de lui était calciné et il aurait suffit de peu pour qu'ils le traversent et rejoignent le vampire calciné en contrebas. Le daemon ne semblait pas blessé, au premier regard. Une de ses paupières, à demi-relevée, dévoilait un œil triste qui les observait avec lassitude. Si ça avait été un animal, Jaskier aurait dit qu'il attendait qu'on l'achève. 

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, fit Yennefer. Il est à peine...

-Réel, conclut Jaskier, la gorge sèche en s'agenouillant. 

Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de près, ce n'était ni un chien, ni un loup mais quelque chose de bâtard à mi-chemin entre les deux, maigre, efflanqué et c'était tellement Geralt qu'il en avait le cœur serré. À moitié loup, ancré dans l'univers des monstres, des mutants et de la nature sauvage, à moitié chien, quémandant une caresse auprès de l'humanité tout en attendant le coup de pied ou de bâton dans les côtes. 

Il était également presque invisible, tout juste une ombre translucide qui semblait s'effacer de seconde en seconde. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une magicienne pour deviner qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. 

-Dis-moi que tu as déjà vu ça Yennefer. Ou lu quelque chose là dessus. Que tu peux l'aider. 

-Non. Désolée. Cela ne ressemble à rien que j'ai jamais rencontré et j'ai étudié le sujet en profondeur. 

Le daemon referma sa paupière. 

-Je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom. 

Jaskier sursauta et se retourna. Geralt se tenait derrière lui, une main sur sa blessure et le regard fixé sur le daemon au sol. Il était livide. Geis volait autour de lui d'un air inquiet, mais finit par se poser à côté du visage du daemon. Par un des trous du toit, Dorcha s'introduisit dans la pièce, sans doute prévenue par Yennefer, et se posa sur l'épaule de la magicienne. 

Milles questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Jaskier. Pour se taire, il dut se mordre les lèvres. Il connaissait Geralt. S'il ne voulait pas parler, aucune menace ou cajolerie ne parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis et s'il avait besoin de parler, des questions le feraient se refermer aussi sec. La patience, c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire parler. Dommage que ce soit une vertu dont Jaskier était presque totalement dépourvu. 

-Ils me l'ont arrachée lors de la dernière épreuve. Un sorceleur n'a pas besoin de telles attaches. De telles faiblesses. 

Jaskier serra les poings. Bien sûr. Les sorceleurs n'avaient pas besoin d'un reste d'humanité pour protéger celle-ci, de même que les magiciennes n'en avaient pas besoin pour la servir. 

-Ils disaient qu'elle avait disparu à jamais. Je l'ai sentie partir. Comment ?

-Tu ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'ici ?, demanda Yennefer. Le vampire savait-il qu'elle était là ? 

On pouvait voir les idées se bousculer dans sa tête. Geralt hocha négativement la tête. 

-Non. Jamais. Et non, il n'avait pas l'air de sentir sa présence. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée... 

Il s'interrompit. 

-Jaskier, lui savait qu'elle existait. Il l'a déjà vue par deux fois. 

Geralt tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche d'un air interloqué. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, Jaskier aurait rit de sa surprise.

-Je commence à comprendre, poursuivit la magicienne. Du moins, j'ai une théorie. 

-Laquelle ? 

-La séparation est nécessairement imparfaite. Une suppression totale du daemon ne pourrait aboutir qu'à la mort du sorceleur. Quelque chose subsiste du lien, trop faible pour que vous le sentiez, ou pour interagir avec lui. Après la séparation... disons qu'il n'est pas rare que le daemon d'une magicienne refuse de lui adresser la parole ou de la rejoindre pendant deux ou trois ans. Dorcha m'a boudée cinq années entières. L'humain croyant le daemon mort et le daemon affaibli à l'extrême se sentant abandonné...

-Toute communication devient impossible, conclut Jaskier. Alors pourquoi l'ai-je vu ? Pour l'ombre d'un daemon, elle s'est montré remarquablement capable de se battre. 

-N'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'il lui restait juste assez de conscience d'elle-même et de fidélité pour tenter de défendre ce qui est cher à Geralt. Toi, donc. 

Il y avait un mélange de rancœur et d'autodérision dans sa voix. Lui, pas elle. Jaskier pouvait comprendre. Il aurait aussi pu lui rétorquer que le daemon la jugeait capable de se défendre elle-même alors qu'il le considérait exactement de la même manière que Geralt, comme un enfant à peine capable de marcher sans aide. 

Il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était peut être en train d'apprendre la sagesse. Il réalisait aussi qu'en venant sauver Geralt, ils avaient failli le condamner. S'il n'avait pas fallu sauver Geis, le daemon serait peut être resté un vestige incapable d'agir ou de se faire repérer. Geralt aurait peut être vaincu le monstre sans peine.

Ne pas y penser. 

Ce qu'il voyait devant lui était déchirant à voir. Geralt, les yeux ouverts fixant quelque chose d'invisible, le teint blême et le daemon au sol, de plus en plus translucide. Il allait bientôt disparaître à nouveau, et ce serait probablement définitif. Geralt allait perdre son daemon une deuxième fois. Cette idée était insoutenable. 

Le pire, c'était que le daemon allait de toute évidence disparaître sans un mot de Geralt, ni une caresse. C'était triste, mais Geralt était trop surpris et trop blessé pour penser à lui offrir ce réconfort. Sans compter son éducation qui l'avait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas droit à la moindre démonstration d'amour. Jaskier avait envie de pleurer et de mettre le feu à Kaer Morhen. 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le pauvre daemon partir comme ça, tout seul. Ça lui crevait le cœur. 

Jaskier posa sa main dans sa fourrure pour le réconforter. 

Il y eut des hoquets de stupéfaction, venant des humains comme des daemons. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un tabou, de toucher le daemon d'une autre personne. Même certains couples passaient une vie ensemble sans franchir le pas. Lui-même n'avait jamais touché le daemon de ses amants et amantes occasionnels. Même dans ces conditions exceptionnelles, il aurait du leur demander la permission. Il avait honte comme jamais, mais c'était aussi la sensation la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais ressentit. C'était comme s'il sentait l'âme de Geralt au bout de ses doigts. Sa colère, sa frustration et quelque chose de presque grisant tant c'était intense. 

-Ne le lâche pas !, ordonna Yennefer.

Jaskier, qui allait retirer sa main, la garda en place. Yennefer s'assit à ses côtés et posa à son tour les mains dans la fourrure du daemon. Jaskier remarqua alors enfin ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Le toucher semblait aider. Il restait toujours translucide, mais le processus semblait ralentir, voir s'arrêter. Geis s'envola, et se posa sur son dos. Dorcha l'imita. 

Derrière eux, Geralt émit un étrange bruit à la limite du sanglot. Jaskier se tourna vers lui et sourit. 

-Tu attends quoi, Geralt ?

Un dernier instant d'hésitation et, enfin, Geralt se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés du daemon. Il engloutit les mains, puis la tête, dans la fourrure du daemon, demandant pardon en un sanglot. L'un après l'autre, Jaskier et Yennefer le lâchèrent et s'éclipsèrent, suivis par leurs daemons. Ils avaient aidé, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s’immiscer plus longtemps. 

En bas, le vampire n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, comme l'avais promis Yennefer. Elle fit un geste de la main et le vent finit de les disperser. Avec de la chance, il mettrait des siècles à se reconstituer. Avec de la chance, un autre sorceleur se chargerait de l'arrêter. 

Ils quittèrent le moulin. Jaskier s'assit sur un mur de pierre moussue et se remit à respirer. Ablette, attachée à un arbre non loin, lui jeta un regard curieux tout en mâchonnant l'herbe à ses pieds. 

-Que s'est-il passé ? 

-Je ne suis pas sûre. 

-Tu dois bien avoir une idée tout de même, une grande magicienne comme toi. 

-La flatterie te mènera loin, mais vraiment, je n'ai aucune certitude. J'imagine que le lien qui subsistait entre eux était plus fort que ce que pouvaient anticiper ceux qui ont imaginé cette abomination et quand tu l'as touché, Geralt n'a plus été capable de nier la réalité de ce lien.

-Tu veux dire...

-Un mot de plus et je te téléportes dans l'océan. 

-Charmante, comme toujours. Est-ce si grave de dire que nous avons sauvé Geralt par la magie de l'amour ? 

-Une telle chose n'existe que dans la chanson que tu ne manqueras pas d'écrire dessus.

Jaskier cessa de rire. Voilà une chanson qu'il n'écrirait jamais. Ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, il le garderait précieusement pour lui seul. Et si, malgré tout, une chanson en naissait, il ne la chanterait qu'à ceux qui étaient présents. 

-Le voilà, prévint Geis qui avait le regard fixé sur le vieux moulin. 

Geralt sortit, l’œil sec et le dos droit. Toute sa posture trahissait son épuisement, mais quelque chose avait disparu de son regard. Une partie de sa réserve et de sa méfiance s'était envolée et il souriait presque en s'écartant pour dévoiler le daemon qui le suivait. Celui-ci se tenait fièrement à ses côtés. C'était à peine plus qu'une ombre. Il ne laissait même pas d'empreintes dans la boue et Jaskier ne le remarquait que parce qu'il espérait le voir là. Un étranger n'aurait rien vu. Le daemon ne serait probablement jamais plus que ça. Pourtant, c'était une victoire telle qu'il n'aurait pas pensé en obtenir aujourd'hui. 

-J'imagine que je dois dire merci, commença maladroitement Geralt. 

Jaskier ne voulait rien entendre d'autre et lui sauta au cou. Yennefer renifla d'un air faussement méprisant avant de rire doucement. Du coin de l'oeil, Jaskier vit Geis s'envoler pour aller effleurer de son aile le daemon fantomatique. 

C'était tout aussi intense que de le toucher lui-même. Il lui sembla sentir un instant toutes les émotions que Geralt gardait d'habitude à l'intérieur de lui se bousculer pour sortir, la colère, le chagrin, le dépit, la méfiance, le désir. De son côté, Geralt, devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait aussi. Il le sentait se tendre tout contre lui, assez pour sentir son excitation contre la sienne. C'était grisant. C'était trop, et pas assez à la fois. 

-Yennefer, est-ce que tu as encore assez d'énergie pour nous ouvrir un portail. 

-Décidément, tu me sous-estimes. 

Jaskier se retint de se tourner vers elle pour lui tirer la langue. Il sentit l'aile de Dorcha frôler celle de Geis et frissonna. 

Quand le portail s'ouvrit, il aurait été difficile qui était le plus pressé de s'y engouffrer. 

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, Jaskier se retrouva dans la chambre de Yennefer de Vengerberg, mais cette fois, il n'y attachait aucune importance. Il était trop occupé à forcer Geralt hors de son armure. Seule la vision des blessures de Geralt l'arrêta un instant, mais le sorceleur grogna et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. 

-Je survivrais, jura-t-il. C'est presque refermé, j'ai été plus surpris que blessé. 

Jaskier essaya bien de protester, mais Geralt s'attaqua à sa ceinture et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner correctement. Yennefer l'arracha à son baiser pour pousser Geralt sur le lit et s'installer à califourchon sur lui. 

-Occupe-toi de cette robe, Jaskier, avant que Geralt ne me la détruise. 

Jaskier protesta avec véhémence, mais se mit au travail. La robe se fermait dans le dos grâce à une multitude de nœuds et Geralt aurait effectivement un massacre. Il en profita pour avaler un peu d'air et finit d'ôter son pourpoint avant de disputer à Yennefer le droit d'explorer la poitrine de Geralt. Celui-ci essaya de se redresser pour aller vers eux, mais ils le clouèrent au lit sans scrupule. Ils étaient peut être trop pressés pour exiger qu'il guérisse d'abord de ses blessures, mais ils refusaient d'aggraver celle-ci. Geralt finit par se laisser faire en soupirant de contentement quand les mains de Jaskier s’aventurèrent plus bas. 

Ils se gênaient les uns les autres plus qu'ils ne s'entraidaient, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait cure. Ils cherchaient seulement à posséder autant de centimètres de peau qu'ils le pouvaient, se disputant chaque arpent de terrain comme des généraux un champ de bataille. Au pied du lit, les daemons menaient leur propre exploration, accentuant chaque sensation qui les assaillait. Au matin, ils regretteraient peut être cette précipitation. Ils allaient trop vite et Geralt fuirait, encore, à moins que Yennefer ne les mette tous deux à la porte. Jaskier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Puis, Geralt l'attira Jaskier d'un simple geste du poignet pour s'emparer de sa bouche et il cessa définitivement de penser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part disputer à Yennefer le privilège d'être le premier à disposer du corps de Geralt. 

Il se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Le feu ronflait encore joyeusement, illuminant une scène qu'il n'avait jamais pensé contempler. Son cœur se serra en voyant Yennefer pelotonnée tout contre Geralt, avant de sentir celui-ci lui caresser doucement l'épaule du pouce. Il était couvert de bandages. Avant de s'écrouler, repus, ils avaient tout de même prit le temps de s'occuper de ses blessures. 

Tout en caressant son épaule, Geralt contemplait d'un air plein de regret leurs daemons qui se reposaient sur le sol, les deux oiseaux bien à l'abri entre les pattes de l'ombre du chien loup. Celui-ci semblait sur ses gardes et paraissait avoir une conversation silencieuse avec Geralt. 

-Arrête de penser, ordonna Jaskier à celui-ci. 

Geralt leva un sourcil sarcastique, comme s'il le mettait au défi de réussir à l'arrêter. Jaskier ne plaisantait pourtant qu'à moitié. Il connaissait Geralt. Le sorceleur était forcément en train de penser à fuir au prétexte que Yennefer et Jaskier se porteraient bien mieux sans un homme qui n'avait qu'un semblant de daemon. Le même éternel argument. Le chien-loup n'avait pas l'air d'accord au moins, vu comme il resserrait les pattes autour des deux autres daemons. Il semblerait que toute l'intelligence émotionnelle de Geralt se soit réfugiée en lui. Jaskier l'adorait déjà. 

Comment les mages et sorceleurs pouvaient estimer souhaitable de contrôler, voire de supprimer le lien qui unissait hommes et daemons ? L’existence de Geis était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Jaskier était plus qu'un désastre à forme humaine. Yennefer en était un même avec un daemon, et mieux valait ne pas parler de Geralt. 

Il bougea dans le lit pour se retrouver plus près de Geralt, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Yennefer au passage. Le lit était trop étroit pour trois, surtout avec quelqu'un de la carrure de Geralt. Un problème à corriger si ce genre de nuit était voué à se répéter. Finalement, Geralt sembla se détendre peu à peu. 

-Tu as retrouvé son nom ?, demanda finalement Jaskier.

-Non. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Elle ne s'en souvient pas non plus, je crois. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Elle ne parle plus non plus. 

Le front de Geralt s'assombrit. Jaskier avait posé la mauvaise question. Il chercha à toute vitesse comment rattraper le coup. 

-Majak. 

-Pardon ?

-Un beau nom, pour un daemon. 

Il vit Geralt articuler silencieusement le nom et hocher la tête. La voix étouffée de Yennefer, dont la tête était appuyée contre la poitrine de Geralt s'éleva alors. 

-J'approuve, mais si j'entends encore un bruit avant que le soleil ne se lève, j'en transforme un en crapaud, j'expédie l'autre au cœur de la forêt de Brokilon s'expliquer avec les dryades et je ne m'arrête pas assez longtemps pour choisir quel sort je décerne à qui. 

La menace paraissait trop sérieuse pour être ignorée. Jaskier se cala un peu plus contre Geralt et ferma les yeux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les noms des daemons n'ont pas été choisis totalement au hasard. Un Geis est une sorte d'interdit posé par les bardes en Irlande, des fois traduit par tabou. Dorcha signifie sinistre dans la même langue et Majak, en polonais, c'est l'ombre, l'hallucination.


End file.
